Harry Potter: Overhaul
by Peeves' best friend
Summary: Harry Potter was born on July 6th 1980. Sybil Trelawney her prophecy was slightly different, but it was interpreted in the same way. Raised by Remus Lupin. Set in a Hogwarts with more students. The background a wizarding world both more numerous and incredible. Welcome one and all, to Harry Potter: Overhaul!
1. Prologue

**Greetings one and all, gather round for that which I have to tell. My name is Peeves' best friend, and I present to you: "Harry Potter: Overhaul"  
Yes, now what is Harry Potter: Overhaul? Well, it is my attempt at making a story which is nice to read, and which avoids at least one or two clichés.  
I will not deny that this story was inspired by Knowledge is Power by Fettucini which can be found under the author Nkari127. I will however, say that I plan on expanding on Hogwarts. I have a roster made up for Harry's year that has 61! students. Granted, most of those will barely star, but I plan on making the wizarding world a bit ... bigger. I am looking for one or two people whom I can bounce ideas off of. If you're interested, I'm only a PM away. **

**Pairings: Harry/? - SURPRISE, RL/NT, ...?**

**Rating: Rated T**

**Warnings: Well... It's rated T. I don't know quite yet, but this story is rated T, and it deserves that rating.**

**On the subject of slash: I respect people of all sexual preferences, I do not want to offend anyone. But know that this story will have no slash, and no amount of asking, begging or threatening can change that. Thank you.**

**SUMMARY: Harry Potter, raised by Remus Lupin. Born on July 6th 1980. His lifegoal? To become the greatest wizard ever and to exterminate all evil. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

* * *

_**"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ...**_

_**born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh moon dies ...**_

_**and elders blood will bathe him as sacred, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ...**_

_**and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ...**_

_**the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh moon dies ..."**_

-Scene Break-

It is the 6th of July, 4.32 a.m., and Lily Potter is currently screaming in pain as the doctor does his best to guide the young women through her first pregnancy.

Out in the hall, James Potter paces in front of the door to the operating room, as his wife's screams are clearly audible.

His best friends, the Marauders, are sitting nearby as they do their best to calm down the soon to be father.

Finally, at 5.27 a.m. seconds before the moon dips behind the horizon, only to rise as a new moon tonight, the cries quiet. And they are replaced by the cries of a newborn infant.

Sprinting into the operating room, James Potter runs right into the scalpel the doctor is just about to put down.

As the doctor reflexively yanks back his scalpel, blood starts squirting out of the wound in James' neck, as a major artery has been hit.

As everybody watches stupefied, nobody notices that the blood James' is spraying is all landing on the newly born baby, who will be named Harry Potter later that same day.

Just having been cleaned by one of the nurses, Harry Potter should now be slick and wet because of his father's blood, but this is not the case, as the blood seems to be absorbed into young Harry's skin…

As James' sinks to his knees, it is fortunate that his longtime friend Remus Lupin walks into the operating room. Originally having planned on greeting his unofficial nephew, he is unpleasantly surprised when he spots James on his knees, with a clearly life-threatening wound.

Acting immediately, Remus pulls his wand before swiftly healing James with one of the healing charms he had thought himself, to patch up his friends after they had accompanied him during the nights when his furry little problem, became a big furry problem.

With the immediate danger now taken care of, Remus vanishes all the excess blood, before deliberately obliviating each and every one of the Muggles present.

Healed, James is pulled upright by his brother in all but blood, Sirius Black, before finally making his way to his newborn heir.

"Harry James Potter. You are truly your father's son. You're causing trouble already!" James grins, before getting a sharp slap from his wife.

_As we leave the Potters and their friends, we move to a future. A future in which only two of the six magical people present tonight, have a further part to play…_

-Scene Break-

Carefully checking his set-up one more time, Remus deliberately positions himself in the chair he has placed in this corner thirty minutes ago.

Looking around at the many things he has prepared, Remus grins with anticipation as his eyes fall upon the young boy currently sleeping in his bed, not 10 feet from Remus.

Smiling, Remus pulls the rope that is hanging next to him.

Immediately, the trumpet, placed not 3 inches from the boy's right ear, blows at full power.

Flying out of bed, the boy lands with an undignified thump. On his buttocks. On the bulls eye that was painted by Remus not ten minutes ago.

Just as the boy tries to get his bearings, a click can be heard above the boy's head.

Knowing that he shouldn't look up, the boy stares straight ahead as he is bombarded by uncooked eggs.

Scrambling forward, to escape the egg-bardment, the boy can feel the rope snap as he hits it with his hand. Cursing, the boy tenses as he prepares for the next part in this chain of humiliation.

The next part happens to be a catapult, which launches the boy into the tub filled with ice cold water which was just a large block of ice when Remus set it up two hours ago.

Flying out of the tub, the boy lands on a skateboard, knocking out the support for his bookcase in the same move.

The skateboard finally comes to a stop at the bathroom door, where the boy is knocked into the shower by a large boxing glove on a spring.

As the water comes on, the boy can hear Remus howling with laughter.

Sighing, the young wizard realizes that Remus has charmed the water, and probably his shampoo and shower gel as well.

"I wonder how many colors I'll have when I go to sleep tonight." Harry mutters.

_As we leave Harry to his shower, we reflect on exactly what effect such a waking up might have on a seven year old boy. As Harry goes on to get his first Animagus class from Remus today, as Remus had promised he would start the classes on the boy's seventh birthday, we ourselves are going to recap on the major events of the past seven years._

-Scene Break-

_Harry James Potter was born on the 6__th__ of July, 1980. But we already know this, after all, we were there._

_Harry would go on to live a happy life with his two parents, his beloved godfather Sirius Black, and his unofficial uncles Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew._

_All of that changed on Halloween, 1981, as the Potters were attacked by a group of Death Eaters, led by Bellatrix Lestrange. Both Potter elders sacrificed their lives to protect their son, and to great success. For just as an Avada Kedavra struck down Lily Potter, Sirius black burst into Godric's Hollow, followed by Mad-Eye Moody and Remus Lupin._

_Together these three took down the Death Eaters, only to be informed that it was Peter Pettigrew who had told the Death Eaters that the Potters would be without any other company tonight._

_As a livid Sirius Black took off to chase after Pettigrew, Moody went to inform Dumbledore. Thus leaving young Harry in the hands of Remus Lupin._

_The only thing Remus hadn't taken into account, was that Sirius had gotten wounded during their fight against the Death Eaters._

_It is this which cost Sirius Black his life. For as Black tracked down Pettigrew, he had already been severely weakened through his wounds and through blood loss._

_Although Black managed to kill Pettigrew, he did not manage to do so without sustaining further injury, thus leading to him bleeding out before he could get to help, or help could get to him._

_And so it is that Harry Potter ended up in the care of Remus Lupin. Cleverly abusing the chaos and confusion that ran rampant that night, as Neville Longbottom had destroyed Voldemort, Lupin managed to ram through the paperwork, that made him into Harry's legal guardian._

_Raising Harry to the best of his abilities, Remus simply hired a babysitter for the nights during which he had furry problems. Money was always tight, as even in the Muggle World, Remus had a hard time maintaining a job._

_The solution eventually came through the money left to Harry by his parents._

_Never living a life of abundance, but never living a life of shortage either._

_Harry Potter grew up a pained boy, as he knew that his parents had died protecting him, and knowing that he had cost his 'uncle', all those he held dear in the world._

_It was at young age, that Harry Potter decided that he would become the greatest wizard ever seen. So that he would be able to destroy those that would harm others, once and for all._

* * *

**That's the prologue. Now, some final things.**

**First: For those worrying, HPatEC is not being abandoned, I just wanted to write this as well. My time will be split between both stories and it all depends on what I feel like writing.**

**Second: Please leave a review, if that's even possible after a measly 1500 words. **

**Third: Any suggestions are much appreciated both in the form of Review and in the form of PM.**

**Fourth: I would really like it if I had one or two people to bounce ideas off of, so if you're interested, let me know.**

**Fifth and last: Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Salutations! Chapter 1 is now done :) And it's my longest chapter yet with more then 7,000 words! Great, right? So leave me your thoughts through review or PM and thank you for the alerts, faves and reviews. Now go and read! Also, this is rather important, I suggest you do actually read the parts from canon, as they have been added to or otherwise changed to make Hogwarts a more interesting place.**

* * *

_We rejoin the wizards today, on the sixth of July, 1991. Today, Harry Potter turns eleven. And what an interesting day it promises to be. After all, getting your first wand is a momentous occasion in the world of wizardry and witchcraft._

It's 6.30 a.m., and Remus Lupin is standing in front of Harry Potter's bedroom door. Using an Alohomora to open the door, Remus sneaks into Harry's room, only to be disappointed when he spots Harry Potter's sleeping form.

"He'll never learn." Remus softly sighs, before setting up another prank.

Half an hour later, Remus sits down in his chair to watch the spectacle.

Blowing the whistle he is holding at full strength, Remus is surprised when Harry doesn't move in the slightest. Thus evading the other chains of his prank.

Waiting until the prank has run its course, Remus walks to Harry.

Shaking Harry's shoulder, Remus calls, "Taz?"

Getting no response, Remus shakes harder and yells, "Harry!"

But he doesn't get a response this time either.

Yanking away the blanket, Remus is surprised to notice that Harry's place is currently being occupied by a dummy.

Vanishing the doll, Remus turns around to leave Harry's room so he can start looking for the boy.

Meanwhile, in another part of the house, the living room to be more precise, Harry Potter is slowly waking up from his relaxing sleep.

Looking at his watch once he's really awake, Harry grins smugly when he notices the time to be 7.05 a.m..

As Remus walks down the stairs and into the living room, he immediately notices the smell of sizzling bacon wafting through the air.

Following his nose, Remus walks into the kitchen only to immediately get punched in the stomach by his young charge.

Taking a step back, Remus simply shakes it off. Fortunately, Harry is only eleven years old. That, and the fact that Remus is a werewolf helps as well.

"Sorry Taz, but to actually hurt me with one of those punches... Well, let's say you will have to do some bulking up." Remus grins, before moving to take a seat, just as Harry slides the perfectly prepared bacon onto two plates.

"That nickname is ridiculous." Is all Harry says, before sitting down to enjoy his bacon.

After a few minutes of silence, Remus asks, "Why weren't you in bed this morning?"

"Did you try to prank me?" Harry half asks, half states in a bored voice.

"Yes, I always do on your birthdays." Remus replies with an incredulous look at Harry, as if he doesn't understand why Harry even needs to ask that.

"Well there you have your answer." Harry dryly replies, before standing up to get a glass of milk from the fridge.

Suppressing a disappointed sigh, Remus can't help but wonder why Harry can't be a bit more like James and Lily. Don't get him wrong, he loves the kid, but Harry never seems to have fun. Harry is only ever excited when Remus is learning him something.

Be it Animagus training or base magical theory, those are the things that get Harry excited and Remus can't help but wonder why Harry never wants to joke around or prank somebody.

Focusing on his food, Remus goes back to his breakfast, not paying any attention to the tapping sound that is coming from the window.

Putting down his milk, Harry looks up to spot the owl that is tapping on the kitchen window. Noticing that Remus seems to be occupied, Harry walks over to open the window.

Letting the owl in, Harry is amused as its first order of business seems to be giving Remus a firm wallop around the ears with its wings.

As the triumphant owl flies back to Harry, after giving Remus a humiliating beating, it extends its leg to Harry, so that he may take off the letter which the owl is carrying.

Undoing the letter, Harry steals a piece of bacon from Remus' plate to give to the owl, before paying full attention to his letter.

A pleased smile makes its way onto Harry's face as he looks at the Hogwarts crest that stares back at him.

Carefully opening the letter, Harry sits back to read.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_

_**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with 60 other students. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. **_

_**Your teachers for the coming year will be:**_

_**Professor McGonnagal for Transfiguration and Gryffindor Head, Professor Flitwick for Charms and Ravenclaw Head, Professor Snape for Potions and Slytherin Head, Professor Sprout for Herbology and Hufflepuff Head, Professor Quirrel for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Binns for History of Magic, Professor Sinistra for Astronomy, Professor Hooch for Flying, Professor Kettleburn for Care of Magical Creatures and Professor Dumbledore for Magical Theory.**_

_**The Head Boy and Head Girl: Mr. Xander Willoughby (Slytherin) and Ms. Alice Banks (Hufflepuff).**_

_**Yours sincerely, **_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

Finishing the first letter, Harry puts it to the side, so he can use it later to memorize the names of those with power. Glancing at the number of students again, Harry does a quick headcount.

61 students divided over four houses averages 15 students per house. Divide by two means 7 boys per house.

_So I'll have to share my dorms with somewhere between 4 and 9 other boys. Just great._ Harry thought.

Pulling out the enclosed list, Harry paid extra attention again.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**UNIFORM**_

_**First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**_

_**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**_

_**COURSE BOOKS**_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_**1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales**_

_**OPTIONAL EQUIPMENT**_

_**If the student plans on joining any of the extracurricular activities, the equipment required for each can be found below:**_

_**Charms Club: The Additional Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**Herbology Club: A signed waiver that grants permission to work with potentially dangerous plants, an extra pair of dragonhide gloves, How To Identify Venomous Plants by Edmund Spore**_

_**Dancing Classes: A formal dress robe and a pair of black, leather shoes**_

_**Chess Club: Your own Magical Chess Set**_

_**Potions Club: Understanding Reactions by Severus Snape, Stirring Effects by Severus Snape, Temperature matters by Severus Snape, Different Cauldrons by Severus Snape, Improving a Recipe by Severus Snape. 3 cauldrons (1 pewter, large size 1; 2 lead, 1 standard size 2, 1 large size 1) and an advanced potions kit. The school offers these materials second-hand for a rental fee of 2 Galleons per month.**_

_**Spell Creation: So you want to make your own Spell? by Rednav Illo**_

_**Gobstones Club: A set of Gobstones**_

_**FAMILIARS**_

_**Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad. Permission to bring an animal not belonging to any of these species must be applied for by no later than August 15th.**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS!**_

Reading the list twice more, Harry can't help but wonder if anybody wears the required hat. Nobody does in Remus' old photographs.

Putting down the list, Harry picks up the first letter to study the names of the professors and the two student heads.

As he reads, Harry doesn't show any surprise when Remus gives his opinion, "Well, I don't know about Sinistra or Quirrel, and Snape was only a student when I went to Hogwarts, but I can give you some pointers for the other professors if you'd like."

Nodding, Harry gives his agreement, "Yes, I'd like that. You can do so as we do my shopping."

Finishing their breakfast, Harry and Remus swiftly clean up before leaving the house.

Once outside, Remus silently extends his arm to Harry.

As Harry grasps hold, Remus mutters a soft, "Hold your breath," before twisting on the spot and Apparating to Charing Cross Road.

After a second of the uncomfortable squeezing feeling, Harry and Remus landed in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Strangely, nobody noticed them. Part of the wonderful magic that is integrated into the Leaky Cauldron.

As the two start moving, Remus begins to tell Harry about the do's and don'ts concerning his former and Harry's future professors.

Reaching the portal to Diagon Alley, Remus taps the correct bricks before the two wizards move into the Alley.

Having visited the Alley before, Harry isn't surprised or impressed by the Alley, but he still looks around interestedly as they move to Gringotts. Enjoying everything that there is to see, Harry almost sprints into Flourish & Blotts when he spots a brown-haired boy knocking over two rows of books as he stumbles.

Only Remus' timely intervention stops Harry from going in there and salvaging the potentially damaged books.

Arriving at Gringotts, Remus and Harry politely nod at the guard goblins before moving into the bank.

Picking the teller who has the shortest cue in front of him, Harry and Remus wait politely as the goblin helps those ahead of them.

Listening to Remus as he explains the styles of teaching for each professor, Harry immediately realizes that his favorite teacher is going to be McGonnagal.

Strict, no-nonsense and capable, she is the perfect teacher according to Harry.

Snape on the other hand, will be the most dangerous of all teachers, as he will probably combine his dislike for non-Slytherins with his hate for the late James Potter.

Sprout wasn't relevant, as she didn't really have an major role at Hogwarts, and Harry wasn't planning on ending up in Hufflepuff.

Flitwick was too excitable and bouncy for Harry, but he was a talented wizard and a former Dueling Champion. Putting up with his happy personality will be a sacrifice that has to be made.

Hooch wouldn't matter, as she had such a minor role at school, and Binns was a ghost who did nothing but sleeping and lecturing.

As Remus finished his tale, the woman in front of Harry and Remus finally moved away, which meant it was now their turn.

Looking up at the teller, Harry hands over his key.

"We would like to visit my vault please." Harry says politely.

Nodding, the goblin turns to one of his colleagues who stands at the far doors, leading to the carts.

"Stonestrike! Bring these people to their vault." The teller shouts, before handing Harry's key back to him and saying, "Hand this to Stonestrike."

Leaving the cue, Harry and Remus walk to the goblin identified as Stonestrike.

Handing him the key, they follow him as he leads them to the carts.

Sitting down, Remus mutters a soft, "Damn carts."

And then they plunge into darkness.

Swinging with the cart as it goes right, Harry looks over to Remus to enjoy watching as Remus' face slowly turns from normal to pale, and then to a sickly green.

As the cart comes to a stop, ten minutes later, Harry gets to enjoy the sight of Remus immediately leaping out of the cart, only to lean on the closest wall as his stomach empties itself.

Amusing himself at Remus' misfortune for a few more seconds, Harry eventually turns to his vault door, only to see that Stonestrike has opened it already.

Walking in, Harry pulls out his money pouch only to carefully fill it with a nice balance of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts.

Leaving his vault again, Harry moved to the small ledger that lay in a niche next to his vault door.

Placing the palm of his hand on the cover of the book, Harry watches as the book's cover flashes red, before returning to its black color.

Opening the book, Harry calls for Stonestrike.

"I would like a copy of this that remains connected to this one so that it updates automatically as well." Harry says to the Goblin, ignoring Remus who has just made a horrible noise as he is hit by a second wave of nausea.

"That will be 10 Galleons." Stonestrike says, before looking at Harry expectantly.

Moving back to his vault, Harry picks up 10 Galleons before heading back to Stonestrike.

As Harry hands over the Galleons, Stonestrike places the ledger between the palms of his hands before muttering a sentence in what Harry suspects to be Gobbledegook.

As an identical ledger appears in the air before him, Stonestrike grabs it with his right hand whilst replacing the original with his left.

Handing the newly created ledger to Harry, Stonestrike moves to the cart again.

Harry can spot the goblin's grin as he looks at Remus.

Moving back to the cart as well, Harry waits for Remus to arrive, before the cart takes off again.

After 10 more minutes of riding the cart, they finally come to a stop again.

Letting a green Remus step out first, Harry grins as the werewolf immediately lurches over again, to continue emptying his stomach from all contents.

After thanking Stonestrike, Harry patiently waits for Remus to finish vomiting.

Once Remus has done so, the werewolf vanishes his mess and the wizards are off again, to start Harry's shopping.

The ledger is shrunken down and placed in Harry's pocket for later use.

Pulling out Harry's list with required materials, Remus checks it for a second before proposing a plan of action.

"We'll start of at Madam Malkin for your clothes, then continue down the left side to the Apothecary which is then followed by the astronomy shop for a telescope. We then have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron after which we fold back coming up on the right side with Flourish & Blotts and then Ollivander's." Remus listed, before turning to Harry questioningly when the boy says no.

"No, not Madam Malkin. We shall go to Twilfit and Tattings, as they are both less busy and their goods are better. I will also need a chess set, which we can buy in the astronomy shop. They have a wide range of enchanted objects after all. Lunch at the Cauldron is acceptable, as is the planned afternoon. But once we have gotten my wand we shall go to the Ministry so I may appeal for a permit that grants me permission to use magic at home. We will do so claiming that I need to learn magic as soon as possible, as I am the last of my line and using an ancestors wand is not possible as all Potters are buried with their wands, as is tradition." Harry explains impatiently, giving Remus a look that clearly says: 'Why do I even have to explain this to you?'

Ignoring Harry's stare, Remus hums for a second.

"Yes, that sounds good as well, although Twilfit and Tattings is also more pricey than Madam Malkin. You are aware that you need to live off of that vault for another seven years, right?" Remus questions.

This time not even bothering with a reply, Harry simply starts towards Twilfit and Tattings, pulling out his ledger for a second so Remus' may see it.

As Remus rushes to catch up to Harry, the boy softly says, "I plan to create a steady income before my reserves run dry, hence the vault ledger."

Walking into Twilfit and Tattings, Remus immediately heads for a chair as Harry moves towards Mr. Tattings.

Giving a polite nod, Harry lists what he requires, "I need all clothes required for a Hogwarts student as well as a black dress robe with emerald colored accents, the Potter weapon stitched over my heart. A pair of formal shoes are required as well, black leather."

Not even bothering to wait for a reply, Harry stretches out his arms and looks at Tatting imperiously.

Pulling out a tape measure out of what may very well have been his arse, Tatting starts taking Harry's measurements.

As Harry patiently waits, and Remus reads a magazine, Mr. Tattings manages to outfit Harry in a little bit less than two hours.

As Remus shrank down Harry's purchases and stowed them away, Harry himself was thanking Mr. Tattings before the two are off again, heading for the Apothecary.

Once their short stop at the Apothecary is taken care of, and Harry has all the supplies required for mandatory Potions' classes, the duo heads for Wiseacre's Wizarding Supplies.

After getting a chess set and a telescope at Wiseacre's, Harry and Remus finally go to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

Both ordering the fish and chips, seeing as it was the only decent food on the menu, Harry and Remus settled down to wait.

Pulling out his ledger, Harry has Remus undo the shrinking charm before opening the ledger and starting to study it.

**HARRY JAMES POTTER:**

**Vaults:**

**Vault 687: 1561 Galleons, 354 Sickles, 146 Knuts**

**Vault 091: 3215 Galleons, 837 Sickles, 403 Knuts **

**Properties:**

**Godric's Hollow #4: Auror Training Location, receiving 100 Galleons per year from Ministry of Magic, paying 100 Galleons per year to Ministry of Magic for maintenace**

**Padfoot's Palace: Knockturn Alley #3,London**

**Shares:**

**100% of Padfoot's Palace**

Humming thoughtfully, Harry eventually turns to Remus, "What's Padfoot's Palace?"

Grimacing, Remus explains, "It was supposed to be a bar. Sirius bought it when he graduated from Hogwarts. Your father helped him with the funding. Seeing as both are dead, you own all shares."

Nodding, Harry closes his eyes in thought for a second. Opening them again, he looks up.

"We will go there before we head for the Ministry. And when we do go to the Ministry, we're filing a complaint. They have been using my land for the past ten years, without permission and without earning me money." Harry says, it is not a question, it is an order.

Frowning at Harry's bossing him around, Remus eventually relents as it is only logical that Harry wants to do these things. Nodding, he turns to his food again.

As both eat in quiet, Harry quietly ponders what he has just read. If he is to one day become great and eradicate evil, he will need money. A lot of money.

Seeing as tuition at Hogwarts is 200 Galleons per year, and this year's sum hasn't been subtracted yet, that means that Harry does not have large reserves. Especially when considering that he is earning no money and he still has to pay for supplies.

The Family Vault becomes available at fifteen, which is good, but even so, to buy a inhabitable house or to restore Godric's Hollow #4 would be another large budget cut.

Thinking logically, Harry is aware that the Potters invested a lot of money in the war against first Grindelwald, and then Voldemort. But the numbers are still rather disconcerting.

Of course, during the last ten years, no fresh money entered, whilst money was still being automatically subtracted from the vaults for both the Potter seat in the Wizengamot, which would once again not become available until Harry turned 15, and to rent the vaults themselves from Gringotts.

Coming to a conclusion, Harry finishes his plate before rising.

"Can we go now Remus? We still have quite a lot to do today."

Getting an agreeing nod from the werewolf, Harry and Remus pay for their meal, and they move back to the Alley.

Arriving at Flourish and Blotts, Harry is relieved when he notices that there is no visual damage to any of the books, which could have been caused by the idiot who knocked over books earlier in the day.

Having memorized his list, Harry gets all of the required books, as well as a copy of 'The Additional Book of Spells (Grade 1)'. Scanning the racks, Harry picks out another book called 'How to start and run a business', as well as a book titled 'Obscure Magicks Explained'.

Satisfied, Harry moves to the counter and pays for his purchases. Noticing that his money pouch feels substantially lighter than it does when he left Gringotts, Harry checks its contents whilst Remus shrinks down the purchased books and stows them away.

Walking to Ollivander's, Harry feels the slightest bit of anxiety as he comes closer to becoming a true student of magic with every step he takes.

As Remus' opens the door for him, Harry walks in only to be surprised when he is suddenly staring into the grey eyes of Ollivander, who showed up out of nowhere.

The moment Ollivander focuses on Remus, Harry takes a subtle step back.

Returning his attention to Harry, Ollivander says, "Here for your wand then, Mr. Potter?"

Suppressing the urge to reply sarcastically, Harry simply nods, adding a curt, "I'm right-handed."

Raising his arms, Harry prepares for Ollivander to measure him with the tape measure that is hovering next to him.

As the old man has the tape take all kinds of measurements, he himself strides to the back of the shop.

Reappearing moments later with his arms full with boxes, Ollivander scrapes his throat before uttering a soft, "Enough."

As the tape measure falls to the ground, Ollivander nods before taking a wand and handing it to Harry.

"Apple with a core of Unicorn Hair, 10 inches, a very pure and kind wand. Give it a wave, Mr. Potter, and describe what you feel."

Waving the wand, nothing happens although Harry feels repulsed by the positive feelings the wand emits.

"Horrible, I felt naivety and foolish kindness." Harry says, before thrusting the wand at Ollivander.

Humming thoughtfully, Ollivander waves his own wand once, sending at least seven boxes flying back to the shelves.

"Well then all Apple woods are out. Let's try this one shall we, Oak with Dragon Heartstring, 11 inches, a strong and noble wand." Ollivander says, handing Harry another wand.

Waving, a few sparks fly out and Harry gets a feeling of confidence and strength, but there is something missing.

"I feel strong and brave. Too strong and brave, I fear that if I were to feel like that for too long, I would lose my head out of false power and arrogance." Harry explains.

Nodding, Ollivander takes back the wand before waving his wand. As all the boxes fly back to their shelves, Ollivander himself moves between the shelves for a minute.

When he finally returns, he holds only a single box.

"Then I suggest you try this one, Mr. Potter. Whilst the handle is oak, the wand itself is blackthorn. 11 inches precisely. The core is a phoenix feather. A strong wand, good at everything, but practically incapable of channeling Dark Arts spells. Rigid and unyielding."

Reverently handing Harry the wand, both Ollivander and Harry realize the moment Harry and the wand make contact, that this is the one.

As Harry waves his wand, a stream red sparks comes flying out. As Harry and the wand bond, Harry feels it's power, a power that is honed by strife and preparation. Not foolish, but wise and steadfast. This does Harry feel, this and so much more.

Harry would never manage to explain to anybody what he felt when he bonded with his wand. He would try that same evening, with Remus as the person he was trying to explain it to.

As no wizard had managed before him, and no wizard would manage after him, Harry was incapable of putting into words, exactly what he felt when he bonded with his wand.

When the bonding finishes, Harry turns to Ollivander.

"I'd also like a wand holster of good quality, a black one please."

As Ollivander gives Harry a wand holster, the man names his price, "21 Galleons, 13 for the wand and 8 for the holster."

Handing the man his last Galleons, Harry barely manages to avoid flushing when he only gets to 20 and has to fish out 17 sickles to finish paying Ollivander.

The old man doesn't say anything though and merely nods as Harry and Remus thank him before leaving his shop.

"Now to Padfoot's Palace. I suggest you lead the way as I don't know where it is." Harry speaks to Remus.

Remus nods as he leads Harry into Knockturn Alley. Coming to a stop almost immediately, Remus waits as Harry takes in the outside structure of the building.

It is a decent looking building, two high with windows on both floors. It looks solid, although it is clearly in need of a good cleaning. Wards seem to be in place as nothing has been damaged or tarnished.

Humming approvingly, Harry moves to the door.

Only to realize that he doesn't have a key. Pulling out his ledger, he tries to undo the shrinking charm himself. Failing completely, Harry lets Remus undo the shrinking charm before placing a hand over his ledger.

"Key, Padfoot's Palace." Harry intones, hiding his surprise when this turns out to be successful.

Opening the door, Harry lets out a disappointed sigh at the sight that greets him. There are cobwebs everywhere, and there is no real interior present.

All that has been installed is a decent bar, which is completely unstocked. There are no tables or seats, there is no music installation and the dust on the floor is at least an inch high.

As Remus starts cleaning up a bit, Harry heads into the kitchen, behind the bar. He encounters an empty room, where there is no furniture at all.

Cursing quietly, so as not to let Remus hear him, Harry moves back into the main area, only to take the stairs up to examine the first floor.

As Harry arrives at the top of the stairs, he is surprised not to find another big room, but he instead stands facing a hallway with doors on either side.

Opening all doors to check what's behind them, Harry is encountered with medium-sized empty rooms.

In total, there are 10 rooms. Harry immediately realizes that making a bar out of this place would not be the most cost efficient method of getting this place into a running business.

Heading downstairs, Harry is pleasantly surprised to find that the main room is dust free, although there are still cobwebs here and there.

Clearly, Remus is vanishing those right now, as the cobweb at which Harry was looking suddenly disappears.

Moving to Remus, Harry waits for the man to finish vanishing cobwebs.

Once he's done, Remus turns to Harry expectantly.

"I didn't find any furniture at all, although I did find ten, medium-sized rooms. Are you sure Sirius was planning on starting a bar? Because I am seriously considering the options: pub, hotel and brothel."

Whilst Remus is choking on air because of Harry's last word, Harry continues.

"Personally, I'm thinking of a pub. A brothel is just plain nasty, a hotel needs too much staff and we only have ten rooms, which leaves a pub. The place is clearly warded already, so all that would be needed would be somebody to run the thing, a cook, and a maid. Once the business is moving smoothly a busboy would be needed as well. Seeing as we're located in Knockturn Alley, we'll be focusing on sentient creatures. The Cauldron doesn't cater to those and there are plenty of them in the Alley each day."

As Remus has calmed down and is now listening intently to Harry, Harry notices the glint in Remus' eye.

"Seeing as we'll cater to creatures, we'll offer the foods and beverages of their choice as well. That means blood for the vampires, loads of meat for werewolves and goblins and even mushrooms and dark beer for dwarves. Now all I need is somebody to run this place…" Harry trails off questioningly.

Seeing that Remus won't speak up, Harry simply comes out into the open with his offer.

"I want you to run this thing Remus."

As Remus is about to protest, Harry quickly continues,

"I trust you. You are good with people. Seeing as we're going to cater to creatures, you being a creature yourself is an advantage, not a problem. You will be on your own, without a job for ten out of twelve months for the coming seven years. I need a steady income to supplement my vaults, because if I don't get that, the Potter family goes bankrupt."

Seeing that Remus is hesitating, Harry decides to treat that as acceptance.

"You'll be paid average wage, meaning 15 Sickles per hour. Seeing as we simply do not have the budget to pay for a cook and a maid right now, I will see about acquiring a house elf somehow."

The second Harry finishes speaking, two pops can be heard.

Turning, Harry and Remus are surprised to see two house elves in front of them.

Taking the lead, Harry says in as commanding a voice as an eleven year could hope to muster, "State your business here."

The larger of the two elves answers in a typical squeaky tone, "I is Pippy and this bees my child. Masters won't take other elfs they won'ts. Yous be taking child?"

As both elves look up hopefully at Harry, he turns to the smaller elf, "What is your name?"

"I has no names, sirs." The small thing says in a remarkably normal voice.

Knowing that he'll go mad if he has to listen to this kind of awful English every day, Harry immediately corrects the little thing.

"I have no name, sir." He says in a clear tone. Waiting until the elf has mimicked him, Harry continues, "Then I shall name you Alfred, if you are willing to work for me."

"I would loves to works for yous, sir." Alfred says.

Once again correcting the little elf, Harry places his hand on the elf's forehead before intoning clearly, "I, Harry Potter, take Alfred as house elf to the House Potter. So mote it be."

A red light envelops Alfred who's sack is now replaced by a clean, white toga, holding the potter crest over the left breast.

Smiling, Harry lifts his hand before giving Alfred his first order.

"Alfred, go and clean up upstairs. When you have done so, you will clean the kitchen. Then you will report to Remus for further instructions."

As Alfred pops away, Harry turns to Remus.

"I want this place up and running as soon as possible. As the owner of a pub you are working in, I order you to go buy us a decent sized family owl, so we can exchange letters during the year. Once that's done, you will sit down with Alfred and discuss decorating the Palace, you will make sure that you correct his English whenever he makes a mistake. In the meanwhile, I'll go to the Ministry on my own." Harry dictates.

As soon as he gets an affirmative from Remus, he starts to the door.

Stopping in the doorway, Harry yells over his shoulder, "I want the room on the far left side of the hallway. Make sure it's livable as soon as possible and pick out a room for yourself as well."

Done with his instructions, Harry sets off for the Ministry, which is fortunately located on Diagon Alley.

.

.

.

Having arrived at the ministry, Harry is amused when he has to state the business for his visit.

"Getting a permit to perform out-of-school magic, and filing a lawsuit against the Ministry of Magic."

The guard clearly has no idea as to what he should have the device put upon Harry's button, eventually deciding on 'Legal Department'

Retrieving his wand and getting his button, Harry starts deeper into the bowels of the Ministry.

_Get my permit whilst they aren't pissed off with me yet, and then sue them._

Starting to the Department for Underage Sorcery, Harry is crammed into a lift next to a smelly guy who has a green ear and who is holding a purple chicken.

Getting to his floor, Harry doesn't get to see where the man is taking the chicken, but that isn't relevant, as he really should focus on the woman who is currently looking at him.

"Hello dear, are you lost? Did you lose your mum?" The young secretary asks.

Hiding a snort, Harry responds coolly, "I would like to get a permit for out-of-school magic use. I was under the impression that this is the Department I would have to visit for that. Was I mistaken?"

Enjoying the baffled look on the secretary's face, Harry is surprised when she manages to compose herself rather fast.

"You would have to see Madam Hopkirk about that. I'll see if she has a gap for you."

Scribbling a quick note, the secretary taps it with her wand to make the parchment fold into a plane. As the plane flies off the office not 10 feet away, Harry has to hide another snort at the foolishness of it all.

Clearly, he isn't the only who seems to think so, as Madam Hopkirk walks out of her office and yells at the secretary, "I am ten feet away from you, you waste of space! Use your legs and come and tell me whatever it is that you have to tell me!"

Ignoring the shaken secretary, Hopkirk turns to Harry.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Potter. If you'd step into my office please."

Complying with Hopkirk, Harry walks into her office and seats himself in front of her desk.

Waiting for Hopkirk to sit down as well, Harry looks at the enormous map of Great-Britain on the left wall, it has something close to a thousand green lights burning all across its surface.

Even as Harry stares, one of the green lights flashes yellow multiple times.

As Harry turns to look at Hopkirk, he sees her with her wand pointed at the yellow light, before tapping her wand against an empty piece of parchment which is automatically filled with writing.

Copying the letter, Hopkirk puts one letter into her Out-box, where it is immediately picked up by an owl, and the other one is put in a tube that says 'Archive'.

Turning back to Harry, Hopkirk explains, "That map is linked to the Trace, which checks to make sure that there is no Underage Sorcery taking place."

Leaning back in her chair, the woman continues, "What is your business here, Mr. Potter?"

"I would like to apply for a permit for out-of-school magic use Ma'am." Harry politely replies.

Sighing, Hopkirk answers, "On what grounds?"

"Last of line."

Pulling a form out of the filing cabinet behind her, Hopkirk hands it to Harry along with a quill and some ink.

"Fill that in." She says, before returning to her other duties.

Turning to the paper, Harry realizes that he is holding a test, made to check whether or not children will violate the Secrecy Laws if they are allowed to do magic out of school.

The first question kind of gave it away: 'You are walking along the street. There are Muggle cars driving past and your shirt has a large pudding mark. Do you use a cleaning charm?'

Sighing in his head at the stupidity of some people, Harry flies through the quiz.

Finishing after ten minutes, he scrapes his throat to get Hopkirk's attention.

Handing her the sheet, Harry isn't surprised when Madam Hopkirk takes Harry's wand from him, only to mutter a few spells with her own wand pointing at Harry's wand, before handing it back.

"There you go Mr. Potter, now remember no to abuse this privilege." Hopkirk warns whilst handing Harry his wand.

Taking his wand, Harry nods at Hopkirk. Thanking her, he stands up and moves to the elevators. He still has the DMLE to visit

.

.

.

As the elevator comes to a stop at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry takes a deep breath before striding out confidently.

Seeing as he is only eleven, he immediately draws quite a few stares.

As it isn't very clear where he has to go to file a lawsuit, Harry looks around for somebody who clearly has authority.

Spotting a tall, black man, Harry moves to him. The man is bald and has a golden earring.

"Excuse me sir, I would like to file a lawsuit. Who would I have to see about that?" Harry says politely. Being polite isn't his forte, but right now he wouldn't get away with anything but politeness.

"You go down that aisle, go left, and then there are three cubicles on your right side, walk past those and then there's a desk on that side. Talk to the woman behind the desk." Big black guy booms.

Thanking him, Harry follows the given directions. Turning when he arrives at the desk, he is assaulted by pink. A very bright pink that seems to be everywhere.

Refocusing, Harry's face falls on the young woman beneath all the pink.

"Hello. I'm Tonks, how can I help you today?" She questions in a bored voice.

Ignoring that, Harry simply speaks his mind, "I want to file a complaint against the Ministry of Magic."

After blinking once, Tonks immediately sitsH

up straight. She seems to be a lot more enthusiastic now as well, "Oh how exciting! I mean, uhm, and what is your complaint?"

"The Ministry has been using my land for the past ten years, without asking or receiving permission to do so. Even worse, the slight amount of money they pay me as rent is immediately recovered by them for what they claim as 'maintenance'!" Harry lists of angrily.

Tonks is almost bouncing in her seat out of excitement, "Would you please give me the address of this location as well as your full name please?"

"I am Harry James Potter, last of the most Noble and Ancient House of Potter! And it concerns Godric's Hollow #4, the place of death of both my parents." Harry says in his strongest voice. It's all part of the image after all.

Tapping a piece of parchment, Tonks scribbles a few lines on it before pulling out a stamp and hitting it twice.

Using the airplane spell, Tonks has the paper plane shoot off before turning to Harry.

"It can take up to twenty minutes before a time and date has been set for the court hearing. Do you want to wait or should we send you an owl?"

"I'll wait, thank you. I trust that whoever is in charge of setting these dates is aware that I shall continue my schooling come September and I would thus like to have this matter resolved before that time?" Harry speaks, hiding his demand behind a layer of politeness.

Cursing, Tonks grabs her wand before sending out another note, this one flying much faster than the other one. But the other one does have a two minute lead.

As they wait, Harry sees the girl slowly get bored again. Which is understandable as all she can do is stare at the cubicle wall on the other side of the aisle.

Deciding that connections at the DMLE can never be bad, Harry speaks up, "So how did you end up behind that desk? You don't seem the type for desk work."

Perking up, Tonks turns to Harry happily, her hair now bright blue.

Hiding his surprise, Harry listens to Tonks, "Well I'm an Auror Trainee, I'm being trained by Mad-Eye Moody himself you know. Didn't do all that well on my tests, I'm very clumsy you see. But fortunately I made that up through Disguises and Stealth. I'm a Metamorphmagus, so that was really easy!"

Beaming happily, Tonks continues as Harry encourages her with a half wave of his hand.

"I'm nineteen, and the Academy typically takes three years, so I'll graduate next year. Moody took me on as a protégée, but seeing as it's his day off, it was decided that I was the perfect person to replace Ms. Li, who is currently at home with a bad case of flu."

Nodding understandingly, Harry decides to compliment Tonks, as she seems to be the kind of person who'd appreciate stuff like that, "You must be quite good though, if you got the attention of Alastor Moody himself."

Blushing, Tonks answers, "Thank you, that's really nice. You know I've actually been to Godric's Hollow #4. It's being used as a training compound for indoor fighting. It gets patched up at the end of each day and then the next day you get divided into two teams, one baddies and one Aurors, and you have to take each other out. Also, there's sometimes a third group who are usually played by workless locals who get like two Galleons per hour or so to play the family that lives in the house, and then you get additional objectives like taking them out, getting them to safety, rescuing them and stuff like that. It's a real useful exercise."

Nodding, Harry gives Tonks a slight smile before saying, "I believe that you have mail."

Just as Tonks looks questioningly at him, a paper plane lands in her In-box.

Aha-ing, Tonks pulls out the paper before returning to a somewhat official tone.

"Mr. Potter, your case will be heard on the 17th of August, at 9.25 a.m.."

Looking at Harry, Tonks asks in her normal voice, "Is that alright with you?"

Nodding, Harry decides he might as well try to cultivate his first connection inside the DMLE.

"Yes that's quite alright. Thanks a lot for your help Tonks, I really appreciate it. I'd love to stay and chat for a bit, but I really have to run. If you want to talk some time, come to Padfoot's Palace, Knockturn Alley #3, we'll even give you the friends-and-family discount of 20%. We won't be up and running until sometime next week though."

Waving at Tonks, Harry doesn't give her a chance to reply as he immediately strides off for the doors.

After all, he does have some books he'd like to get a start in. And he can use magic now. And he has his wand. Yes, Harry still has quite the evening ahead of him.

_And so we depart again from our friends the wizards. But don't worry we won't be making any large jumps in time again. I am rather excited to watch the opening of Padfoot's Palace. Are you not?_

* * *

**Wow, Chapter 1 is huge! Anyways, leave me your thoughts and suggestions and enjoy your day/night. With love, Peeves' best friend.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hallo! Bonjour! Hi, welcome to Chapter 2. Clocking off at 6,792 words this time. Thanks for your reviews and alerts and favorites and PM's, they help me improve both my writing and my story. I'm currently looking for a beta who will focus mainly on improving my spelling and grammar. I'll probably start looking for one tomorrow or the day after that, unless of course one of you readers decides to volunteer. **

**Don't think I have anything else to say so enjoy Chapter 2 and don't forget to review!**

* * *

_Ah, there you are. Shall we continue our tale? Yes? Excellent. Then let us go to an average house in an average neighborhood. The soon-to-be former home of Remus John Lupin and Harry James Potter. We shall visit this house for what is probably the last time, on July 27__th__ of the year 1991._

Looking at the clock again, Harry impatiently taps his foot. 9.27 a.m., and they had been planning on leaving at 9…

"Remus, you will come now, or you won't be getting paid today!" Harry eventually yells upstairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Comes the answer, before Remus comes into sight with his trunk.

"Got everything Taz?" Remus asks Harry, looking over at the trunk that is sitting next to Harry.

"Yes, Remus I have everything, and don't call me that. Consider that an order from your boss. Now let's hurry up, Alfred is waiting for us." Harry impatiently orders.

Looking at Harry strangely, Remus says in an awkward voice, "Don't you want to say goodbye to the house? We'll never be coming back here after all."

"No, I do not. Now come on!" Harry says, before pulling along his trunk and marching towards the Floo that has been connected just for today.

Stepping into the fireplace, Floo Powder in his hand, Harry pulls his trunk up next to him before barking, "Padfoot's Palace!"

A flash of green flame and Harry is gone. Remus follows without much further ado.

Arriving at Padfoot's Palace, Harry is immediately received by Alfred.

"Good day Master Potter, how may I be of assistance?" The elf says, with his now distinctly British accent.

"Make sure that everything is cleaned to perfection and then move to the kitchen so that you will be able to work as soon as we open. Also makes sure to keep an eye on our blood supply for the vampires. If we threaten to run out, you go to the regular address and ask for Luigi."

Turning to Remus who has just arrived, Harry continues giving orders.

"You go and make sure that your trunk is unpacked. We open in 24 minutes. Hurry up!"

Having done that, Harry moves to the stairs himself, lugging his trunk behind him.

He has his own room to decorate after all.

Arriving at his room, Harry walks in. Putting down his trunk, he makes a quick evaluation of what he already has.

There's a normal double bed, a small wardrobe standing against the wall that also holds the doors to both hall and private bathroom, and there are 3 huge wall to wall bookcases.

Nodding contentedly, Harry starts unpacking his trunk as soon as he can. Placing the books in their previously decided spots on his bookcase, Harry lets out a private smile when all of his books combined only manage to fill one of the three bookcases.

Now focusing on the wardrobe, Harry fills it as well before glancing for a clock. Realizing that he doesn't have one, Harry frowns. He'll have to invest in a watch for constant wear, or a clock for on his room.

Silently pondering that, Harry moves to his bathroom to unpack his toiletries.

Having finished unpacking, Harry goes downstairs to await the near religious opening of the pub.

Remus arrives at 9.59, only just in time to open the door.

As the clock strikes 10, Remus opens the door and flips the open-plate.

Whilst Remus moves to the bar to keep occupied until lunchtime, Harry moves outside. Looking at the Palace from outside, Harry nods contentedly. The building attracts attention with how clean it is, and the large OPEN that is clearly visible next to the door.

The main attraction though, is the huge board that reads 'First day in business! Everything at 50%!'

Nodding, pleased with how it has all turned out, Harry looks at the final board, which is placed next to the large OPEN: 'All sentient beings welcome! Humans, werewolves, vampires, dwarves and goblins all welcome!'

Moving back inside, Harry notices that those few people already prowling Knockturn all pause to look at the Palace.

Heading upstairs, Harry retreats to his room to read some more. Having finished reading all of his mandatory school books, Harry can't help but feel a wary anticipation when thinking of Hogwarts.

If those books hold all that what the teachers will be teaching this year, Harry will be quite bored come Christmas.

Settling down on his bed to read 'The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)' again, Harry realizes what his room misses. A desk and a chair.

Deciding that he'll take care of that later, the young Potter settles down to read about the 'Wingardium Leviosa' again. Ordering himself that he won't have lunch until he has mastered it, Harry settles down to study.

.

.

.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

The book Harry is aiming at levitates upwards at a controlled speed.

Making it do a small looping, Harry slowly lowers the book again until he can grab it out of the air with his left hand.

Deciding to go down for an early lunch, as the levitating spell didn't take as long as planned, Harry gets up and heads downstairs.

He is pleasantly surprised by the sight of customers. There is a small family with younger children who are looking over the menu, a brown-haired boy who looks oddly familiar sits on his own in a corner, a plate of spaghetti in front of him.

Finally, Harry spots a familiar hairstyle at the counter, the color currently being flashy purple, along with a man who can only be Mad-Eye Moody.

Moving towards the counter as well, Harry sees a chance to immediately put his newly learned spell to good use, as Tonks is talking to Mad-Eye, and she is gesticulating rather wildly.

Pointing his wand, Harry only just manages to finish his incantation when Tonks knocks over her drink.

Harry manages to levitate the glass upwards before it slams into pieces on the ground.

Levitating the glass towards him, Harry grabs it out of the air before handing it back to the now smiling Tonks.

"Thanks Harry! I owe you one."

Walking past Tonks and continuing towards the kitchen, Harry mutters, "Get used to it."

In the kitchen, Alfred is currently waiting for something to do, and Remus is picking up both Tonks' and Moody's food.

"Remus, once you get that food to Nymphadora and Alastor, go check with that family, they're probably ready to order." Harry says before turning to Alfred.

"Alfred, could you please make me some spaghetti Bolognese along with some garlic bread and butter? Have Remus serve it to me when you're done, or do so yourself if you have some free time. Thank you."

"Of course, sir. And what would you like to drink with that?" Alfred responds in his cultured tones.

"A cold glass of ice tea please." Harry says before turning on his heel and marching to the counter again.

Sitting down next to Tonks, Harry decides to introduce himself to Moody, who is carefully checking his food whilst Tonks has just started eating as if she's been without food for a week.

"Hello sir, I don't believe we've met before, Harry James Potter, nice to meet you." Harry says in his polite voice.

Grunting, Moody nods his head to Harry.

"Mad-Eye Moody. You look like your dad." Having said that, Moody finally digs into his food.

"I get that a lot," Is Harry's simple reply, "and I do believe I'm going to call you Alastor. Mad-Eye sounds ridiculous."

Moody doesn't bother responding, as he too is now inhaling the food.

Wincing, Harry realizes how stupid it sounds to say that somebody is inhaling his food when he doesn't have a nose.

Ignoring Tonks and Moody as they make small talk with one another, Harry looks around the pub again.

The boy who was eating spaghetti on his own is gone, the small family have placed their orders, and two goblins have come in and they have taken a seat at a small table where they are busily discussing something in Gobbledegook.

Pleased, Harry occupies himself by pulling out his ledger again.

Opening it, Harry worriedly looks at the numbers that stare up at him.

**HARRY JAMES POTTER:**

**Vaults:**

**Vault 687: 775 Galleons, 236 Sickles, 66 Knuts**

**Vault 091: 3215 Galleons, 837 Sickles, 403 Knuts **

**Properties:**

**Godric's Hollow #4: Auror Training Location, receiving 100 Galleons per year from Ministry of Magic, paying 100 Galleons per year to Ministry of Magic for maintenance**

**Padfoot's Palace: Knockturn Alley #3,London**

**Shares:**

**100% of Padfoot's Palace**

Sighing, Harry turns the page to look at the income and expenses pages for Padfoot's Palace, one is hauntingly blank, and the other is most definitely not.

**Income:**

**Small Spaghetti and Butterbeer: 7 Sickles**

**Expenses:**

**Furniture: 554 Galleons, 27 Sickles and 21 Knuts**

**Food and Drinks: 240 Galleons, 98 Sickles and 59 Knuts**

**Employees: 80 Galleons, +4G/H**

Suppressing a curse, Harry hopes that the Palace will turn out to be worth the gamble. It has to start making money as soon as possible, because Harry doesn't have the resources to sustain it for a long period of time without making major profits.

Of course there is still Godric's Hollow, but it is doubtful that the Ministry is going to be paying an even remotely fair fee for it.

Looking out over the pub, Harry is proud to say that it emits class. From the beautiful dark tables to the benches with red cushions. The furniture might have been expensive, but for that money you did get quality.

Turning around when Alfred announced his presence with a polite, "Enjoy your lunch, sir. Feel free to call when you need something," Harry was pleased to see a delicious spaghetti in front of him.

Digging in, Harry decided that everything would turn out alright as he heard the door opening again, and new voices enter. Yes, this place was most definitely going to make it."

_Let's leave this day here, as all that we came to watch has happened for now. We move forward again, to the seventeenth of August of this same summer. For at 9.20 a.m. the chambers of the Wizengamot are graced with the presence of a Potter for the first time in ten years."_

-Scene Break-

Striding into the courtroom, Harry is fully aware of the whispering Wizengamot members quieting down as they watch him move to the floor.

Sitting down in the chair that is sat in the middle of the floor, Harry politely waits for the hearing to be opened. Although it is rather surprising that the full Wizengamot has convened for this case which is not that major, all things considered.

As the clock strikes 9.25 a.m., Dumbledore himself opens proceedings by standing up and calling for quiet.

"We will now hear case #23 of the day, Mr. Harry James Potter versus the Ministry of Magic. Mister Potter, the floor is yours.

Standing up, Harry scrapes his throat before speaking, "Thank you, Chief Warlock."

Making sure to look at all of those present, Harry begins his appeal.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot. I stand here today to bring up a very serious matter to the Potter family. It is common knowledge that the Potter family was attacked on Halloween night of the year 1981. During this attack, both James Charlus Potter, and his wife, Lily Potter-Evans, were murdered, making me an orphan. Thus making me the sole surviving Potter. Whilst the Dark Lord was being destroyed by Neville Longbottom, for which we are of course very grateful, the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Junior were apprehended at Godric's Hollow #4 by Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."

Taking a deep breath, Harry continues, noticing that he has drawn quite a few sympathetic glances, and an approving look from the Dowager Longbottom.

"Unfortunately, my godfather, Sirius Black, passed away later that same night because of the injuries he sustained. For ten years, I had little contact with the wizarding world, as it was too painful for both me and my guardian. Having turned eleven on the 6th of July, I received my Hogwarts letter. When we visited Gringotts to get the money necessary to buy my school supplies, I perused my Vault ledger. And it is here that I found the cause of my complaint. For the past ten years, the Ministry has been renting Godric's Hollow #4 from me for the sum of 100 Galleons per year. Now, normally I wouldn't make that much trouble over it, as 100 Galleons, although a very low amount for a two-story house, would be a welcome addition to my vaults. However, it is not this which troubles me. What troubles me is the fact that the Ministry has been charging me 100 Galleons per year for 'Maintenance'."

Letting that sink in for a second, Harry is pleasantly surprised when he notices more than a few angry faces.

"So, for the past ten years, the Ministry has been using my property without earning me a single Knut. I wouldn't even have been upset if they had been open and honest about this, and if they had asked for permission. But the Ministry never got permission to use Godric's Hollow #4! They have been using my land for ten years, without paying, and without permission! The way I see it this is theft on an enormous scale! The Ministry has been abusing the fact that I am an orphaned child to help itself!"

Calming himself, Harry happily notices that the Wizengamot is clearly on his side, as their outrage is clearly audible.

Letting Dumbledore restore order, Harry prepares to pose his demands.

Finally succeeding in getting everybody to calm down, Dumbledore nods at Harry, indicating that he may continue.

"My demands are simple. I want 100 Galleons to be paid to me for each year during which my land was used by the Ministry. The Ministry will restore the building to the condition it was in before they started using it. If the Ministry wishes to continue using my land, I have determined the price to be at 50 Galleons per month which translates to 600 Galleons per year. And that price is non-negotiable." Harry says, before moving to his chair to await either a vote, or a representative of the Ministry who will defend their actions.

Unfortunately for Harry, an ugly, pink, fat witch with a bow in her hair, decides to interfere.

Standing up, she hum-hummed, before speaking, "Although the rental price you have now set is most definitely reasonable, Mr. Potter, surely you can't expect the Ministry to have known that they were forbidden from using your land? The clear lack of a negative response when we started using it ten years ago, gave us the idea that you were not opposed to the Ministry using your land. Certainly you cannot expect us to pay now for facts that took place ten years ago? I therefore agree to your third demand, which is paying the newly set rent to continue using the land, but I deny your first and second demands, seeing as the first is outdated and the second would be a waste of time as we plan on continuing our agreement."

Sitting down again, the toad sent Harry a sugar sweet smile.

Slamming his hammer, Dumbledore calls, "We shall now put the matter to a vote. All those who agree to Mister Potter's demands?"

Lifting his hand, Dumbledore is followed by quite a few wizards and witches. It is not clear whether or not Harry has a majority, seeing as some hold two or three votes.

Looking around for a second, Harry spots the Potter seat. Empty, it is waiting for the Lord Potter to take his place again. Unfortunately, it will have to wait for another four years.

Refocusing on the voting, Harry looks at the board behind Dumbledore where the votes are tallied.

Waiting as Dumbledore calls for those who agree with Umbridge to vote, Harry gets a bad feeling when he sees a somewhat equal amount of hands being raised as for his own proposition.

Looking anxiously at the board, Harry is disappointed when he sees that he loses this battle with a five vote difference.

Nodding his acceptance, Harry is surprised when a scribe walks up to him and hands him a piece of parchment.

"Sign there and a drop of blood here please." The annoying man says in a nasal tone.

Calmly reading the contract, Harry is pleased to note that it holds no loopholes or flaws and that it is a simple rental agreement describing the property and the agreed upon amount being 50 Galleons per month that need to be paid by the fifteenth of each month.

Nodding, Harry does as instructed. Handing the parchment to the scribe, he has a copy made before departing from the Ministry. He has a pub to get back to.

_And so Harry fought the Ministry and ended with a draw. This day would mark the beginning of Harry Potter's financial success, as this was also the first day during which the Palace ran a profit._

_Yes, the seventeenth of August was a good day for Harry Potter. And it became even better when Remus had a brilliant idea that same night. Now of course you want to know what this brilliant idea was. Well what if I were to tell you that the brilliant idea was to reinforce the rooms upstairs and to rent them out to werewolves during the full moon._

_And so dawned the Potter financial empire, with a partial victory in the courtroom and a revolutionary pub that was slowly gathering a regular crowd._

_Let us now move forward to the first of September, that magical day when a new school year begins. And more importantly, the day when Harry James Potter sets foot in Hogwarts for the first time in his life._

-Scene Break-

_September first, King's Cross Station, one hour until the train departs._

Rolling the cart that holds his trunk towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10, Harry listens as Remus nervously tells Harry to brush his teeth every day, and not to swim in the Black Lake, don't start fights, behave, have fun and all those other classic hints and warnings.

Nodding in the right places, Harry didn't really pay attention to Remus, instead choosing to remember as many spells as possible.

After all, just learning spells isn't enough. If you don't actually remember the spells, all the time spent learning them has been a waste.

So Harry was currently listing spells and their wand movements as well as the intended effect.

He had found it to not only be an effective method for retaining spells, it was also very calming.

As Harry and Remus continued through the portal without even blinking, Remus got more anxious and Harry decided to abandon listing spells in favor of calming Remus and getting a cart to his own on the train.

"-clear underwear every day." Remus said.

Harry just looked affronted.

"Remus, I'll be fine. Stop worrying. I'll send a letter in a week, and then every two weeks or so. If there is an emergency at the Palace, send Alfred. Now please calm down and let me say goodbye in a dignified way. You don't have to stay here as I reckon the pub might be seeing some early customers, seeing as some people might not have been able to have breakfast because they are currently rushing to get everything in order so their children can get to Hogwarts. Now calm down and everything will be fine." Harry says, successfully getting Remus to calm down.

"I'm perfectly calm, why wouldn't I be? It's not as if you're going to be living in an ancient castle for the next ten months." Remus says, getting himself to panic again.

"An ancient castle that is perfectly safe, under the guidance of the most powerful wizard in Magical Great Britain, with the most powerful wards in the British Isles and with Masters in every aspect of magic present. Now please Remus, calm down so I may say goodbye in a dignified way or I'll just let you babble and then I'll subtly sneak off towards the train. The choice is yours." Harry says in an annoyed tone.

"Fine, fine, give me a second" Remus says before taking a few calming deep breaths.

As Remus calms down, Harry speaks up in an attempt at a friendly voice.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me for the past ten years. Please don't let my pub run bankrupt and be nice to Alfred. I lo-, I appreciate you." Harry says before stiffly extending a hand to Remus.

Shocked by Harry's attempt at an emotional thank you, Remus shakes the boy's hand on autopilot. Only just remembering to wave as Harry takes his trunk and boards a compartment in the middle of the train.

Leaving Remus on the platform, Harry moves into a compartment. After considering the overhead storage for his trunk, Harry again reverts to a Wingardium Leviosa to get his trunk stored away.

Settling back with a book, Harry considers putting up a board with the text 'Silence Please', but he decides against it.

Having read all of his school books multiple times already, Harry opens 'Obscure Magicks Explained'.

Looking at the table of contents, he doesn't bother hiding his smug grin when he notices Animagus between Magical Pathways and Warding.

Deciding to simply start with the introduction, Harry soon loses himself in his book.

.

.

.

After an exceptionally loud shout coming from the platform. Harry closes his book with an aggravated sigh. Flicking his wrist to make his wand shoot into his hand, Harry casts a Tempus spell which results in the numbers: '9.47' appearing.

Stifling a curse, Harry looks out onto the platform. Where it was deserted only forty-five minutes ago, it is now absolutely swarming with people. Noisy people.

Knowing that he won't be able to study with so much background noise, Harry occupies himself by evaluating what he has read so far.

The first chapter talks about Metamorphmagi, and Harry is certain that he is not one of those.

The second chapter is Parseltongue, again something that can't be learned, and something that Harry is not capable of using.

Now the third chapter is where it gets interesting. Occlumency, the counter to the more difficult Legillimency. There are other benefits as well. Most importantly, to Harry at least, is that it improves the user's memory, so that more information is absorbed and maintained when studying or experiencing something. The other major benefit is controlling your temper. Seeing as Occlumency focuses on controlling your emotions and clearing your mind, it automatically helps you keep calm when actively used.

Unfortunately, that is as far as Harry has gotten, seeing as the background noise interrupted his reading.

Deciding that he will look into Occlumency once a decent amount of free time becomes available, Harry occupies himself by practicing some of the spells he has learned on his own already.

Just as Harry is considering opening his compartment window, so he can practice his Locomotor Mortis on one of the people on the platform, he is rudely interrupted by his compartment door flying open and immediately slamming closed again.

Turning to face his guest, Harry is puzzled when he spots a familiar looking brown-haired boy who is probably a first year as well, hiding in the empty overhead compartment above the empty bench.

Hiding his puzzlement, Harry frowns when his compartment door is slammed open again.

Looking at the boy who enters, the first thing Harry notices is that he is older. A big second year or a third year probably.

Looking enquiringly at the newest intruder, Harry politely waits for him to introduce himself. He is therefore unpleasantly surprised when the boy barks, "Where is he?!"

Offended, Harry responds, "Pardon? I have no idea who you are talking about and you are being incredibly rude. Now apologize and introduce yourself or leave."

Looking at Harry incredulously, the boy answers, whilst ominously cracking his knuckles, "What's that you little piece of shit?"

"I said," Harry clearly enunciates, "Pardon? I have no idea who you are talking about and you are being incredibly rude. Now apologize and introduce yourself or leave."

Growling threateningly, the boy takes a step towards Harry, and that's as far as he gets, seeing as Harry now has a target to practice his Leg-Locker Curse on.

"Locomotor Mortis." Harry says in a calm voice, not raising his voice in the slightest. The boy who entered first looks on amazedly as Harry succeeds in hitting the boy with his spell, before using a Wingardium Leviosa to get the boy out of the compartment.

"If you come back here," Harry threatens ominously, "not only will I inform a Prefect, I will also be seeing about practicing some of the more…," Harry pauses for effect, acting as if he is looking for the right word, "unpleasant spells I have studied on you."

Having said that, Harry closes the compartment door. As the taller boy starts hopping away, clearly not knowing the counter-curse, Harry turns to the first intruder.

"Please leave my compartment." Harry says in his cool voice, which will later be dubbed Harry's I-don't-care-for-you-or-your-pathetic-life voice by the boy currently hanging in the overhead compartment.

"That was so cool! How did you do that? Are you a second year? I'm Montgomery Deighton by the way, but call me Monty, everybody else does." The boy says excitedly and in Harry's opinion, far too happily.

"I used magic. No, I am a first year. My name is Harry James Potter. Now, Montgomery, please leave my compartment." Harry says in the same tone he used earlier.

Ignoring Harry's less than welcoming attitude, Monty grins bashfully, "I'd love to, but the thing is that I'm somewhat stuck, as I seem to have gotten my foot trapped. It appears that one of my shoelaces is stuck to something in this storage compartment."

Muttering to himself about incompetent idiots, Harry ignores the boy.

Turning to look out the window, Harry suddenly realizes that he now has a target to practice spells on.

Looking at the boy with a glint in his eye, Harry can see Monty gulping.

"Now, Harry, I don't know what exactly you are planning but surely you will show some mercy to a fellow first year? We're going to be living in the same castle for the next seven years after all!" Monty says in a clear attempt to save his skin.

As Monty starts giving more excuses, Harry simply tunes him out, instead focusing on the limited list of spells he has at his disposal.

Deciding to start with the Tickling Charm, Harry carefully takes aim.

.

.

.

The train had departed two hours ago, and Monty was currently blue, with a minor stomachache, and a very painful butt that had been caused by Harry's Spanking Spell. That one had been really funny. Well, for Harry at least.

Having exhausted the spells he has mastered already, Harry turns to the Additional Book of Spells Grade 1, paging through it, Harry eventually finds himself reading the description of the Carpe Retractum spell.

Carefully practicing the wand movement, which resembles throwing a spear, Harry prepares before turning to Monty again.

Speaking to the boy for the first time in two hours, Harry says, "Seeing as I don't plan on listening to your whining for another two hours Montgomery, I'm going to try and get you out of there."

"Carpe Retractum" Harry says.

An extremely thin and flimsy looking string of orange shoots out of Harry's wand and attaches to Monty's head.

Giving an experimental pull, Harry is slightly disappointed when the rope snaps immediately.

Taking a calming breath, Harry prepares to try again.

"Carpe Retractum" Harry says, getting a substantially stronger looking elastic rope to shoot out of his wand and attach to Monty's head.

With an evil grin, Harry gives an experimental tug, before giving a mighty yank.

Relishing the sound as Montgomery cries out in obvious discomfort, Harry gives another yank.

He is clearly having success though, as Monty is already hanging out of the overhead compartment with his head and shoulders, whereas previously, he was completely stuck inside.

Preparing to pull the boy out with one final pull, Harry takes a deep breath before pulling with all his might.

As Montgomery slides out, the boy manages to scream in terror for half a second, after which he meets the floor. Face first of course. Allowing himself a grin whilst Montgomery can't see it, Harry sits down again.

Deciding that there is one thing he has to know, Harry questions in a somewhat amused voice, "How did you even get up there?"

_And so Harry Potter and Montgomery Deighton met on the Hogwarts Express. After two earlier encounters, first in Diagon Alley, when Montgomery knocked over some books in Flourish and Blotts, and then in Padfoot's Palace, where both boys had the spaghetti for lunch on opening day. They finally spoke to each other on the first of September 1991. That would be the start of a rather strange relationship, involving death threats, punches, insults, gratefulness, experiments, more death threats, and maybe even some friendship. _

-Scene Break-

As a voice comes on, informing the students that the train will be arriving at Hogsmeade in ten minutes, Harry suppresses a groan when Monty starts babbling again.

Having finally gotten the boy to shut up after an entire hour of ignoring him, Harry has spent the ride enjoying his book 'Obscure Magicks Explained', and the many interesting fields of magic it held.

Having gotten to chapter seven by now, Harry has added Legillimency and Magical Pathways to the things he will have to look into more closely.

Ignoring Montgomery entirely, Harry levitates his trunk down before swiftly changing into his school uniform, not even bothering with the pointed hat.

As Montgomery notices that Harry is still not replying to him, he pulls out a shrunken down trunk from his pocket.

Seeming to realize something, Montgomery turns to Harry again.

"You wouldn't happen to be capable of unshrinking this for me, would you? I had one of the adults on the platform shrink it for me, but I can't unshrink it myself." Monty says, the hope in his voice clearly audible.

Considering what to do, Harry eventually decides to show mercy, because the boy will probably keep begging for the remaining ten minutes if he doesn't.

Muttering the unshrinking charm, Harry taps Monty's trunk.

As the trunk unshrinks, Harry says in the voice that Monty has yet to dub Harry's I-don't-care-for-you-or-your-pathetic-life voice, "Here you go Montgomery. Now keep quiet."

Turning to stare out of the window for the final ten minutes of the trip, Harry is pleasantly surprised when Monty actually manages to keep quiet.

Until, "Do you have to call me Montgomery? I told you, call me Monty!"

Ignoring the boy completely, Harry simply continues his staring.

.

.

.

As the train slows down, the speakers come on again.

"Please leave your trunks in the train, they will be taken to your dorms. Thank you."

Finding that reasonable, Harry waits for the train to come to a stop before leaving the train with Monty right behind him.

As Harry looks around, he spots an enormous man, easily hitting somewhere between eleven and twelve feet.

The man his appearance does not interest Harry all that much though, no it is what the man is yelling that interests the young wizard.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!"

Moving towards the man, Harry notices that Montgomery follows him.

Joining the growing group of first years, Harry gets his first glance of the Boy-Who-Lived, Neville Longbottom. The boy is slightly on the plump side, but he radiates confidence. Next to him stands a gangly ginger, who is clearly hanging onto Longbottom's every word.

Focusing on the giant again, Harry positions himself in the middle of the group as the large man speaks, "Me I-don't-care-for-you-or-your-pathetic-life name's Hagrid, follow me," before taking off.

Following the group, Harry has to stifle a moan when he spots the boats. _They can't be serious? Those things look as if a gust of wind would break them in two!_

Not acting on his urge to turn around and go look for the older students, Harry simply follows the group to the boats. As Hagrid steps into a boat, he booms, "No more 'n four to a boat!"

Moving faster than most would have thought possible, Harry immediately gets a boat for himself.

Doing a quick count, Harry discovers that there are 22 boats, for somewhere between 50 and 70 students. Not counting the boat Hagrid's in.

As the other students race for the boats, Harry is surprised when Montgomery manages to sneak onto Harry's boat before Harry can protest.

"Montgomery," Harry says ominously.

"Yes darling?" Monty replies in a high voice.

Stopping himself from shivering in disgust, Harry doesn't show any outward reaction at all.

Reaching over, he firmly slaps Monty around the head before sitting down again.

"Hey!" Montgomery yells indignantly before pausing.

After remaining quiet for a few seconds, he continues in a matter of fact tone, "Yeah okay I deserved that one," which is followed by a shrug.

As both boys move to take in as much place as possible, they are pleasantly surprised when nobody else approaches their boat.

Well, at least Harry is. Merlin knows what is going on in Montgomery's head.

As Hagrid motions with his hand, he booms "Forward!"

This is apparently the right thing to do as the boats start moving across the lake the next second.

Waiting patiently for them to arrive, Harry notices Montgomery twirling his thumbs to keep the boredom away.

After a minute, Hagrid speaks up again, "You'll be getting your first view of Hogwarts in a second! Just past that cliff!"

As everybody starts paying extra attention now, loud ooh's and aah's can be heard as Hogwarts comes into view.

Although Harry doesn't join in with the group, unlike Montgomery, he does his best to memorize this moment to the best of his abilities, as he sees the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his young life.

Hogwarts is magnificent with its many towers and the light that is pouring out through its windows.

Leaning back, Harry can't help but feel that he has found his first true home, a place he can actually get attached to.

.

.

.

As Hagrid knocks on the front doors of Hogwarts, Harry immediately recognizes the woman who answers from Remus' descriptions.

Paying extra attention, Harry listens closely as Minerva McGonagall welcomes the new first-years to Hogwarts.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Your home for the next seven years. I will be taking you to a side room where you will wait until everybody in the Great Hall has settled down. You will then be sorted into one of the four Houses. Your House will be your family for your stay at Hogwarts."

Harry can't help but think: 'Are they all going to be dead as well?'

"Each of the four houses has a long and noble history, and they have all brought forth wizards and witches of great power and skill. Now follow me."

Professor McGonagall leads the students into the previously mentioned room before leaving again.

As Harry leans back, Montgomery pops up next to him again.

"So, any ideas on your future house?" The excitable boy asks.

Listening to the frantic group of students with one ear, as they discuss the Sorting Ceremony, Harry distractedly answers, "I am hoping for a private dorm. I'll let the hat sort out the rest."

Not even bothering with the fact that Harry didn't ask Montgomery for his own opinion, the boy simply gives it, "I'm probably going to end up in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, because I like their House colors the most. You're probably going into Slytherin though, with your cruel two hour long torture of a fellow student to brag about, you'll fit right in." Montgomery jokes.

Not bothering with a reply, and hiding his grin, Harry looks up interestedly as a group of ghosts comes flying into the room whilst arguing about Peeves the polstergeist, of whom Remus had plenty of stories to tell as well.

Professor McGonagall eventually returns.

"Form an orderly line, two by two and follow me." She orders, before turning on her heel and starting towards the Great Hall.

As the procession enters the Great Hall, Harry can hear Montgomery whistling softly next to him as the boy looks up at the ceiling. Glancing up at the ceiling as well, Harry has to agree with Remus. That really is incredible.

As the group comes to a stop, McGonagall places an old and dirty hat on a three-legged stool before standing back.

And then a tear at the front of the hat opens, looking remarkably like a mouth, the hat seems to take a deep breath before it starts singing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

As the hat finishes its song, the Hall breaks into applause.

Clapping politely as well, Harry reflects on the properties about which the hat sang.

Gryffindor is immediately out, as Harry isn't all that noble. Hufflepuff is out as well, because although hard-working, Harry is most definitely not loyal or just. That leaves Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Both of those sounded like very valid options.

Now if only one of those two has private dormitories, Harry had his future House picked out. He'll just ask the Hat for some information than!

McGonagall unrolls a long parchment scroll, before calling out the first name.

"Abbot, Hannah"

As a girl with long, blonde pigtails walks up to the stool, Harry mentally prepares himself for his sorting.

As McGonagall calls "Deighton, Montgomery," Harry glances up.

As the Hat yells out "Ravenclaw!", Harry is conflicted. The chance of ending up in the same house as Montgomery has now increased to fifty percent, and Harry doesn't quite know how to feel about that.

Returning to his earlier ponderings, Harry is pulled back to attention when McGonnagal calls his name.

Stepping up to the stool, Harry sits down.

As the hat slides over his eyes, Harry can't help but pray that none of those who were sorted before him has lice.

'_My my my, what an interesting mind have we here.'_

'_I sense plenty of courage, but little honor or noble feelings, so Gryffindor is out. There is a very good worker's mentality, but no trust or kindness, which means Hufflepuff is out as well. I sense plenty of wit and intelligence, and your lust for knowledge is more than sufficient as well, will you be one of Rowena's then, Mr. Potter? There is also a lot of cunning, and you have ambition in abundance, does silver and green strike your fancy then, ?'_

Having remained quiet throughout the Hat's entire speech, Harry eventually speaks up as the Hat doesn't say anything extra.

'_What house has private dormitories?'_

Apparently, Harry's question was funny as the Hat breaks out into a full on laugh.

After laughing for at least a minute, the Hat calms down. Waiting politely, Harry still waits for his answer, although he is probably going to be disappointed by it.

'_Well Mr. Potter, although I'm going to have to disappoint you, I do know where I'm going to put you, and that is-'_

"RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

**And that's Chapter 2. Without the mysterious voice adding a comment at the end this time. Which is too bad as I rather like the mysterious voice, he sounds like Alfred from Batman does in the Dark Knight-Trilogy. Please leave me a review or send me a PM with your suggestions, your opinion, or just your love. That's all for now,**

**Hugs and Kisses (for the pretty ladies, the rest of you get a high five!)**

**Peeves' best friend**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi, allow me to introduce you to Chapter 3. Chapter 3, Reader. Reader, Chapter 3. Now, with that out of the way, go and enjoy the chapter. Some predictable questions and comments will be answered after the chapter, so go there if you have a question which you think may be predictable.****Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

_Ah, you're back. Excellent. Now that we have witnessed Harry Potter's sorting into the house of wise Ravenclaw, I believe the time has come for some enlightenment. _

_After all, we don't want people to get the wrong impressions, now do we?_

_So, before we go back to that magical moment when the Sorting Hat yelled out 'RAVENCLAW!', let us take a look at the psyche of Harry Potter._

_Harry Potter is a cold and cruel individual, who acts arrogant and snobbish. But there is a reason for that, and if you truly want to understand the tale of the noble son of House Potter, then the time has come for an explanation._

_Harry Potter became an orphan at the age of fifteen months. Later, as he grew old enough to understand, Harry was told that his godfather had died on that same night, because of the wounds he sustained whilst saving Harry and avenging Harry's parents._

_This, this is the first step in understanding the mind of young Harry Potter. What effect would it have had on you? What would you have felt when you came to understand that it is because of you that three people died, and a fourth one lost all he loved all in the same night?_

_Our beloved hero was raised in the Muggle World, isolated from almost all social contacts, only Remus a permanent fixture in his social life. Born to a magical couple, Harry never attended elementary school or even kindergarten. So, until his education at Hogwarts finally started, with whom did Harry have contact? Only with Remus Lupin and the babysitters that were hired for full moon nights. _

_Here lies the second elemental piece of Harry Potter's psyche. How should a boy have learned how to socialize, how to make friends, how to empathize with others, if he never had others to learn this with? How do you learn to trust if there are none to trust around you?_

_The Heir of House Potter found his salvation in books. They were a permanent fixture in his life, and they at least never abandoned him. So it was that Harry learned to love books, and a true scholar was born. But with books as a cornerstone of Harry's mind, is it not to be expected that Harry developed a certain personality? Can one not argue that it is only normal to grow more detached, more logical, perhaps even somewhat obsessive with the application of logic to all aspects of reality?_

_Ask yourself this: 'How would I have handled? Who would I have become?'_

_Of course, there is more to Harry Potter than merely his upbringing. There is for example, the fact that Harry is a genius. Young Potter was born that way, and it of course influences his mind and his actions. But what is interesting, is that Harry never had much contact with people who are not geniuses themselves. After all, we can say that Remus Lupin is rather smart at least, and other then him Harry never had much social contacts. _

_We have uncovered another piece of the wonderful creature that is Harry Potter. A genius who never learned to deal with other geniuses. And so we wonder, is it not normal for Harry to mock others? Is it not normal for Harry to be distant of others? After all, he must think them all idiots! Why socialize? Why be polite? The masses won't be able to keep up with you anyways._

_Ah, I can see it in your eyes, you are starting to realize exactly how Harry Potter came to be the boy that is the protagonist in this tale. And I see it in your eyes: 'Would Remus not have done something? Would Remus not have showed Harry love and affection?'_

_And I say bravo, because that would normally be quite correct, and a good argument. But what most people do not see, is that Remus has two sides to him, we have the fun-loving, kind, affectionate Remus, the boy who was destroyed by Fenrir Greyback and the wolf that he infected Remus with, only to be rebuilt into a man by the Marauders. Let's call this side of Remus the Marauder._

_Now that we know the Marauder, it is time to meet the Lone Wolf. The Lone Wolf is the side of Remus that does not dare to grow affectionate to others, the side that is responsible and serious, the side he needs to survive, and the side that protects him from the pain of rejection and loss._

_With the death of all those he loved, all in the span of a single night, the Marauder disappeared, and he wouldn't return as the leading state of mind in Remus, until well into Harry Potter's sixth year of life._

_So when the Marauder finally returns to Remus Lupin, Harry Potter is five-and-a-half years old. _

_Our emerald-eyed hero did not understand what happened when his one friend, the only human being with whom he has regular contact, started pranking him. Suddenly, Harry was confronted with actions by Remus that were humiliating and sometimes even somewhat painful. Harry saw this as the one person that he has let into his heart hurting him, betraying him. _

_Can you understand the relationship between Harry Potter and Remus Lupin now? Do you now see why Harry does not hug Remus? Why he does not thank him? Why he orders him around? _

_A relationship that was at one time tight, slowly deteriorating to professional and businesslike over a simple misunderstanding. That is how Harry Potter and Remus Lupin grew from a father-son relationship, to something more reminiscent of a boss-employee relationship._

_Now my guest, I have talked and I have explained. I hope that this has made you see Harry Potter for who he truly is. Can you now see how Harry Potter's behavior can be explained? Do you understand our young hero? _

_I fear that you still do not, but I have done my best. I know that you tire of the words of this old man, and therefore I shall lay the matter to rest._

_So, my dear guest, let us return to a story both wondrous and terrible, joyful and sorrowful, romantic and bloody, and many more things as well._

_Let us return, to the sorting of Harry James Potter, and what transpired immediately afterwards…  
_

Standing up, Harry doesn't quite know what to feel as he places the Hat on the stool before moving for the table of the Bronze-and-Blue.

The applause he gets is unremarkable in every way. The cheering is polite and enthusiastic, as it has been for the other new Ravenclaws.

As he spots Montgomery waving him over, Harry moves for his… acquaintance? Victim? Assistant?

Deciding to simply categorize Montgomery as an acquaintance for now, Harry sits down across from Montgomery, politely nodding at the boy, Harry turns to watch the remainder of the sorting.

.

.

.

As the final student gets sorted, Harry does a quick headcount.

There are 61 new students this year. Of them, 13 are Gryffindors, 17 are Hufflepuffs and there are 17 Ravenclaws as well. That leaves 14 Slytherins making a total of 61 new students divided in 32 boys and 29 girls.

Running that through his head again, Harry decides then and there that it is unlikely that he is going to be getting a private dorm. Doing his best not to mutter angrily, Harry is relieved when Dumbledore keeps it short.

"For the first years, welcome to Hogwarts. For those returning, welcome back. A new school year begins and how better to start it than with a lemon drop dinner for everyone?" The old wizard smiles benignly.

As a universal shiver of disgust runs through the staff and the students second year and up, Dumbledore's eyes twinkle just a bit harder.

Wondering how the old man does that, Harry can't help but be impressed.

"However, I have been informed that a feast with only lemon drops is unacceptable, so feel free to enjoy the other delicacies as well. Now without further blabbering, let's enjoy this delicious food!"

As Dumbledore finishes, the tables are suddenly laden with food. Smiling contentedly, Harry composes a healthy meal with plenty of vegetables and fish.

Setting down his plate, Harry can literally feel Montgomery staring at him. Looking up with a blank expression, Harry is puzzled at the horrified look the boy has plastered on his face.

"What is that?! You can't seriously be thinking of eating that? No meat. No gravy. No sauce. No potatoes. No pasta. What is the matter with you?" Montgomery says, looking at Harry as if he's the insane one.

"This, Montgomery, is a-" Harry starts, only to be interrupted by Montgomery.

"I told you, call me Monty!" The excitable boy yells out.

Continuing in his I-don't-care-for-you-or-your-pathetic-life voice, Harry maintains his blank expression as he says, "- healthy and balanced meal consisting largely of salmon and spinach, there's also some bread to balance everything. Now let me eat in peace and lower your volume."

Having said that, Harry turns to his plate and digs in, only to look up mere seconds later when he hears Montgomery hyperventilating.

Seeing Montgomery staring at something, Harry subtly turns around so he can follow the boy's stare to the Gryffindor table. To a girl at the Gryffindor table to be more precise.

Elegant brown curls, high cheekbones, intense brown eyes and a smile that makes your heart sigh happily.

Harry doesn't know who that girl is, although he's rather sure that she's a first year.

"I'm in love." Montgomery deadpans, before standing up and moving for the girl in question.

Taking a bite of salmon, Harry turns around to watch Montgomery getting his ass handed to him.

As Montgomery reaches the girl, Harry can see Montgomery's mouth move. The girl smiles and says something as well.

Leaning back, Harry almost winces as he sees the girl's expression turn murderous the second Montgomery says something which judging from Montgomery's goofy smile, must have been moronic.

The slap that follows can be heard throughout the entire Hall. Montgomery takes it as a champ though, he simply walks back to Harry and sits down again, a goofy grin and a red handprint on his face.

"One day her name is going to be Chelsea Deighton-Hunt." The boy sighs dreamily before taking a cold cup of pumpkin juice and holding it against his smarting cheek.

Turning back to his dinner, Harry shrugs. He deadpans, "Your funeral."

_Now dinner can only be so interesting, and I have watched Harry eat many a time. So for your sake I shall rip space and time apart. Let us move to the end of dinner, when the Headmaster rises for his speech._

"Now that our bellies are full with delicious food, the time has come for the announcements. Mr. Filch would like me to remind you all that it is forbidden to use magic in the hallways. The list with banned items is available for review in Mr. Filch's office. The Forbidden Forest remains forbidden for all students, exceptions include members of the Herbology Club during sanctioned outings, Care of Magical Creatures students during class and students who have received a waiver for exceptional reasons which has been signed by the Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall."

And then Dumbledore's eyes stop twinkling and his voice loses its lighthearted tone, "And finally, the third floor corridor is off limits for everybody. There will be no exceptions and violations will be punishable with expulsion and the snapping of your wand. This is not a laughing matter and any who set foot on that corridor will not like the consequences." Dumbledore says, his eyes boring into two redheaded twins at the Gryffindor table who seem to shrink under his gaze.

"And with that in mind, I believe it would be best if we save the school song for another time. Prefects, lead the first years, the other years hold back for a second to avoid clogging up the doorway, have a nice sleep and everybody is expected at seven forty-five tomorrow morning to receive their schedules, thank you."

With that, Dumbledore sits down and the Prefects of each House stand up and start calling for their first years.

Moving towards the closest prefect, Harry notices Montgomery next to him muttering something about roses, white pigeons and a sappy soap opera.

Doing his best to squash the amusement bubbling up inside of him, Harry listened as the Prefects introduced themselves before starting the route to Ravenclaw Tower.

Eventually arriving at the common room, Harry is somewhat surprised when the eagle knocker suddenly speaks up.

"For some I go fast, for some I go slow, to most people, I'm an obsession, relying on me is a well practiced lesson. What am I?" The knocker says before falling silent again.

Immediately realizing the answer to that ridiculously simple riddle, Harry answers clearly, "You are time."

The door to the common room opens and Harry is pleasantly surprised by what he sees.

As the group moves forwards, Harry examines everything as fast as he can. He spots the fireplace merrily burning between two floor-to-ceiling bookcases. He sees the ladders folded up next to the bookcases, so you can climb up and take the higher books out as well.

He spots the cobalt blue carpet in the middle of the room, with the bronze raven woven into it. There are recliners and benches and desks and tables and anything a study could possibly need.

The windows that illuminate small niches in the wall, where one can withdraw to study in private. The spiraling staircases on the far side of the room, with Boys and Girls written above them.

And finally there's a board right next to the entrance, where you can post a notice and be certain that all of Ravenclaw house has seen it by the end of the day.

All in all, this is a room with which Harry could fall in love with. And then he looks up at the ceiling, and that feeling is reinforced even stronger, for the ceiling is clearly something magical as well.

For on the ceiling, is a projection of the night sky, like in the Great Hall, but the difference is that this projection is clearly meant as a tool for studying. For as Harry focuses on Sagittarius, it seems as if he zooms in on it, and he can see the projection of an actual archer in it.

Pleased, Harry looks at the Prefects, who are patiently waiting for the first years to finish gaping at the common room.

As everybody finally stops gaping, the sixth year male prefect clears his throat.

"I am Eric Stinsby and welcome to Ravenclaw House, this will be your home for the next seven years. There are a few important announcements which I have to give you right now, the rest can wait until tomorrow, when we will go over the not urgent topics. Now then, as you can see, there are staircases leading to the dormitories. The dormitories have a five person limit, meaning that there are two dormitories for both the first year boys, and the first year girls. Denise?" Eric explains, before turning to another prefect, who seems to be his partner.

"I'm Denise Sanders, I'm a sixth year prefect like Eric, and I hope you will love the time you are going to spend as a Ravenclaw for the coming seven years. So, for the girls it's rather simple, you have the two dorms on the third level, so when you are dismissed later, simply follow the stairs until you reach the two doors that have a large 1. Five girls per room, once you have chosen, that choice is final for the entire year. So don't act to rashly and talk about it with the other girls. For the boys, it's a bit more complicated, there are only seven of you, so we won't be able to fill two dorms. Mitchell?" Denise explains, before turning to the other male prefect with a raised eyebrow.

"Hi, I'm Mitchell Vance, fifth year prefect. So the boys have two dorms they can fill however they want, as long as neither room has more than five students. One dorm is on the second level, the other is on the 9th level. You had best talk about who gets what dorm as well, because the ninth floor is one hell of a climb. Seriously, you will curse the inventor of the stairs for hours and hours and hours and –" Mitchell spoke, before yelling in pain as the final girl prefect rammed him in the arm.

"So, I'm Ellie Green, fifth year prefect. Ignoring the idiot next to me, the 9th level does have a wonderful view of the grounds, and you can always change on a yearly basis if you prefer that. Now then, we will be leaving the common room at 7.20 a.m. as a group to go down to breakfast tomorrow morning. Please make sure that you are awake and presentable at that time, you will not like it if we have to send Mitchell. That's all, so divide your dorms and we'll see you all tomorrow." Ellie finished whilst looking threateningly at Mitchell the whole time.

As the prefects splinter off and move in different directions, the first year girls spring into action, grouping into two threesomes and two twosomes, after which they soon form two groups of five before moving for the girls dorms.

It doesn't go that smoothly with the boys though. As a heavy silence settles over the group, Harry knows that it is only a matter of seconds before one of them breaks off and starts a rat race for one of the five places on the third level dorm.

Seeing one of the boys tense, Harry decides he can't be bothered with that.

"I'm taking the level 9 dorm." He says, before moving for the staircase.

Leaving a stunned group behind, Harry hopes that whoever he ends up with is quiet, peaceful, studious…

"Hiya Harry! I'm your new roommate!" An exuberant Montgomery yells five minutes later as he walks into Harry's dorm.

Not even turning around to greet the boy, Harry simply pulls his wand and fires a Punching Hex in Montgomery's general direction. The pained grunt that follows causes the slightest of grins to appear on Harry's face.

_And so we have created the environment in which Harry Potter will have some of his greatest breakthroughs, his greatest triumphs, and his strongest Punching Hexes. Montgomery Deighton and Harry Potter's dorm would one day grow into a subject of myths and legends. But let's not get ahead of ourselves, for at this moment, it is simply a largely empty dorm room._

_But the following hours were not truly important, so let us move to the dawn of a new day. The day when Harry Potter got his first class at Hogwarts…_

Slowly waking up, Harry once again congratulates himself on mastering the Waking Spell. Which is to this day, one of the greatest pieces of magic in the world.

Harry learned it from a small booklet not thirty pages thick, titled **'Essential Magic'**.

The book didn't hold what Harry expected when he bought it, but even if only for the Waking Spell, it was worth every Knut.

The Waking Spell is perhaps the greatest advantage magic brings with it. It is the magical answer to an alarm clock. However, instead of getting hammered by the loud, incessant beeping of a clock, you simply wake up as you would on a Sunday morning, subtly and comfortably. With the difference being that the Waking Spell makes it impossible for you to fall back asleep again within the hour after waking up. So, whenever Harry had to get up in time for something, he simply cast the Waking Spell on himself the evening prior to this, and voila, one happy, not brusquely woken up wizard.

It also meant, that Harry got to enjoy moments like this, when he could get out of bed, take a nice shower, get dressed, prepare his bag, and move downstairs to the common room.

Arriving in the common room, Harry is met by the Prefects, who are all looking like death warmed over, standing unsteadily next to the entrance.

Moving over, Harry doesn't speak, instead choosing to wait in silence for the other first years to show up.

Finally, at 7.17 a.m., Harry realizes that there are still no other first years around, Eric and Denise are clearly asleep, hence the fact that they are both snoring away on recliners, and Ellie seems to be asleep whilst still standing and resting her head on Mitchell's shoulder.

Looking at the only conscious person in the room, Harry decides to speak up, "I suggest you go check that all the others are awake."

Mitchell gives a zombielike grunt before lying Ellie down on a sofa and moving for the girls stairs. Only to come shooting down not five seconds later when the stairs change into a slide.

After that, at least Mitchell is really awake, as he uses some kind of silent spell, before moving up the stairs.

Half a minute later, Harry can hear Mitchell's voice boom through the entire Ravenclaw Tower as he effectively wakes up all of the sleeping first years in less than five seconds, and he gets them dressed and at the common room entrance in just under four minutes.

Impressed, Harry swiftly follows Mitchell as he leads his zombie horde to the Great Hall.

Catching up to the only other person currently capable of a potentially decent conversation, Harry says, "Might I ask exactly how you did that?"

Grinning, Mitchell looks at Harry, "My dad was a drill sergeant in the army."

"Huh." Harry hums, before pitching another question.

"And would it bother you if I were to ask exactly why everybody seems to have left their brains on non-active today?"

"Well last night was students welcome kid. It's a yearly party in the common rooms to catch up and to reunite, stuff like that. Didn't you hear the noise?" Mitchell explains, looking at Harry questioningly.

"No I did not, probably because I'm on the ninth level. Isn't it irresponsible to throw a party on a school day though? Why does the staff even allow it?"

Mitchell seems surprised at Harry's questions, "Huh, guess the ninth floor has an advantage to it after all. But what's your problem with parties? Part of the experience kid, we should be able to cut loose every once in a while right?"

"Cutting loose once in a while might be acceptable, but not if you make so much noise that others feel bad because of it. And it's our first day back, your logic that you have to cut loose already astounds me. I'm done here." Harry says, before falling back to walk on his own.

Cutting loose indeed, they'd just had two months of vacation, and they need to cut loose already?

Suppressing his irritation at that load of bull, Harry looks around for the other first years, only to notice something.

"Where is Montgomery?" Harry mutters to himself.

"I guess we really are isolated up on the ninth floor… Not my problem."

As the group finally arrives at the Great Hall, Harry moves to the table and sits down. His fellow Ravens moving to sit next to their roommates, leaving Harry on the fringe of the group, and that is fine for Harry.

Loading his plate with a healthy breakfast and filling himself a glass of milk, Harry starts eating while looking for professor Flitwick inconspicuously. After all, the man would be handing out the schedules any minute now.

After a few minutes of waiting, Harry finally spots Professor Flitwick and the other Heads of House getting up and moving to their respective House tables.

Looking around, Harry is surprised to note that there are still a lot of empty seats. Probably people who don't want to wait long before they get their schedule.

Fortunately for Harry, the odds of him having to wait long are rather small as well, seeing as he is sitting very close to the staff table.

And indeed, within five minutes, Professor Flitwick approaches.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. You'll be getting the standard first year schedule, and would you like to join any clubs?" Flitwick happily says, as he looks at Harry expectantly.

"Yes Professor. I'd like to join the Chess Club and the Charms Club, and I'd also like to join the Dancing Classes. That is all please." Harry politely answers. This man is going to be his professor for the following seven years after all.

Bouncing in place excitedly, the professor taps a blank schedule with his wand before handing it to Harry, "I am looking forward to seeing you in my Charms Club Mr. Potter. I would love to see if you have inherited your mother's talent!"

And with that Flitwick walks over to the next student. Turning back to his breakfast, Harry is surprised when he spots Montgomery sitting in front of him.

Ignoring the boy in the hope that he will keep his mouth shut, Harry's idle hopes are shattered immediately as the boy starts talking.

"What extra classes are you going to follow Harry? Are you going to follow Dancing Harry? What about Spell Creation? Or maybe-" Montgomery rambles, only for Harry to point his wand at the boy's face, after which he mercifully shuts up.

_I believe this might be a good time for me to interfere again. After all, Harry Potter may have his schedule, but you would like to see it as well, now wouldn't you? Of course you would._

_Now before we go to Harry's schedule, let me explain a few general things about the schedule of a Hogwarts student._

_The earliest classes start at 8.05 a.m., and with the exception of Astronomy, the day ends at 4 p.m._

_There is a five minute break at the start of every hour, to blow off some steam and to get from classroom to classroom. A first years weekday has 34 hours of classes each lasting 55 minutes. Now that you know this, let me tell you what Harry's schedule looks like._

_Monday starts at 8 a.m., with Transfiguration alongside the Badgers. This class lasts until 10 a.m., after which the Ravens must leave the Ground Floor and descend into the Dungeons for three hours of Potions with again the Hufflepuffs. Finally, at 1 p.m., the Ravenclaws can get some lunch. But they are expected on the third floor for Charms once the clock indicates 2.05 p.m. in which they will accompany the Gryffindors. After two hours of Charms, Monday ends at 4 p.m._

_Tuesday starts at 8.05 a.m. as well, but this time with Defence against the Dark Arts on the Fourth Floor alongside the Slytherins. This class lasts until 11 a.m. after which the students have a two hour break, which leads up to Herbology again with Slytherin out in the Greenhouses from 1 p.m. until 4 p.m._

_Wednesday begins with three hours of Professor Binns his beloved History of Magic, and the Gryffindors who use those three hours solely to catch up on sleep. The students are finally released from the ghost's boring lectures at 11 a.m. The Ravens then have to hurry up to get from the First to the Fifth Floor in time, because at 11.05 a.m., Magical Theory, which is taught by none other than Professor Dumbledore himself, starts. This class only lasts an hour and is taught to all of the first years simultaneously and it is followed by an hour-long lunch break, meaning that the students have their third class of the day starting at 1.05 p.m. in the Greenhouses. That class is of course, Herbology for which the Ravens are once again accompanied by the Snakes. _

_After such a hard day, you'd think the students have deserved some rest, but Professor Sinistra will have none of that as she expects Bronze and Blue alongside Scarlet and Gold up on the Astronomy tower for two hours of stargazing, starting at 11 p.m._

_Fortunately, the schedule has some mercy as the Ravens don't have to start their Thursday until 9.05 a.m., when Professor McGonagall demands the attention of both Blue and Yellow for three hours straight. Then after only a single hour of lunch, it's time to rush off for another two hours of Defense against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrel and the Slytherins. And when finally that torture of garlic stench and stuttering releases the Ravens, they need to hurry down a floor to get to Charms where they will meet the Gryffindors, for a class that starts at 3.05 p.m. and lasts until 4 p.m._

_Finally Friday rolls around, and with it two hours of Charms and Lions to start of the day. So when 8.05 a.m. rolls around, the Ravens are present for two hours from their beloved Head of House. Now the Ravens really must rush, from the Third floor to the grounds in only five minutes, for at 10.05 a.m., Care of Magical Creatures causes lots of mayhem to both Badger and Bird. Finally lunch at 1 p.m., but in an hour, Potions awaits, for which Badger and Raven must stand united. After two hours of the greasy hook nosed bat, the Ravens are free, and weekend has arrived._

_Before I continue my story, one thing you seem to have forgotten. For indeed, the clubs have not even been addressed yet. Let's start with the first one that rolls around every week._

_Charms Club means four hours of fun. On Monday at 5 p.m., students gather in the Charms Classroom for two hours of Charms. And the day after? They do so again!_

_Dancing is only two hours a week. These are on Thursday evening, from 8 until 10 p.m., you learn to Dance, under the stern eyes of Professor McGonagall, and her clear instructions, all dances are touched on, from waltzes to tangos. _

_Finally the Chess Club, and that is a special case. For the Chess Club is open from 5 p.m. until 8 p.m. on all the weekdays. And on Saturday a visit can also be made, the door opens at 8 a.m. and stays open for twelve hours. Saturday is also the day of tournaments and competitions._

_Leaving Sunday to rest, you have seen Harry's schedule. Indeed rather busy, but our hero will be fine, for he is a Potter. And despite what Peeves says, Potter is no Rotter._

_Now, I have guided you through an entire week of young Harry's schedule. Let us now see how he deals with his very first class on his very first Monday._

Walking into the Transfiguration classroom, Harry is surprised to note that there is nobody present yet. It is only then that he spots the writing on the board.

'Class start delayed until 8.30 a.m. due to the handing out of schedules.'

Grumbling internally, Harry sits down in the third row from the front, on the right side of the room, before opening his bag and pulling out A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.

Deciding not to delay his learning, just because people have terrible planning and timing here, Harry opens his book and starts reading.

_Matches to Needles_

"That shouldn't be too hard…" Harry mutters, before turning to his book once again and sinking into a world of his own.

.

.

.

Hearing increasingly loud talking, Harry looks up to the door, only to spot his fellow classmates walking in.

Turning back to his book, Harry is surprised to spot a cat on McGonagall's desk. Looking at it questioningly for a second, Harry returns his attention to his book when he remembers who that cat is.

Just as he is about to turn a page, Harry gains the company of Montgomery, who has finally caught up to Harry again.

"Why didn't you wake me up Harrikins?" Montgomery questions in a mock flirtatious voice, as he bats his eyelashes and leans in to Harry.

"If you want me to wake you up Montgomery, all you have to do is ask." Harry replies in a neutral voice, before continuing more ominously, "I have very many ways to wake somebody up, I can hardly wait to find out which is more efficient. Thank you for volunteering…"

With that said, Harry turns back to the board, patiently waiting for Professor McGonagall to reveal herself.

Just as the cat seems ready to jump, two boys sprint into the class.

Neville Longbottom, the Boy-Who-Lived, and Ronald Weasley look around anxiously for a few seconds before letting out loud cheers and congratulating each other with successfully arriving before Professor McGonagall shows up.

That happiness changes into fear and dismay when the cat on the desk transforms into the Professor.

"Longbottom, Weasley, take your seats immediately! I can understand you getting lost Mr. Weasley, but Mr. Longbottom there is no excuse for you to turn up late. Two points for showing up late to class and on the first day no less!" A displeased Scotswoman says, before turning to the rest of the class.

"Welcome to Transfiguration. We shall check for attendance and then I shall be explaining the rules of my classroom. After that, we will start on the transfiguration of matchsticks into needles. And if you behave well, do your work, and give it your best, then one day you might be able to do this!" McGonagall explains, before pulling her wand and turning to her desk.

One wave of her wand later and her desk has been transfigured into a squealing pig.

After a second, McGonagall undoes her transfiguration, and most of the first years clap exuberantly.

"Now then, let's start with roll call." McGonagall says, and pulls out a roll with the student names.

Returning to his book, Harry barely pays enough attention to call out a "Here." when McGonagall reaches his name.

The hour-long lecture on the rules that should be followed in her classroom is very boring and has already been given to Harry by Remus, so he simply spends that studying as well.

Finally, Professor McGonagall hands out matchsticks to every student and after another ten minutes of practicing the incantation, they may finally begin.

By this point, Harry can dream the transfiguration. So, vividly imagining the needle he wants to see in a few seconds, Harry casts his spell.

The result is… disappointing. Whilst his matchstick has turned to a silver color, and it has become pointy, it still feels like wood and it's weight hasn't changed either.

Immediately coming up with a theory, Harry brings the matchneedle up to his face and tentatively licks it. And it tastes like wood.

So, Harry draws the conclusion that merely picturing the desired result isn't enough. You have to feel, smell, taste it as well.

Focusing on a needle again, but this time focusing on all aspects of that needle, Harry tries again.

And this time, he succeeds. Almost.

Whilst his needle has now turned into a matchstick, it isn't straight, it's just the slightest bit crooked.

Standing up to get another needle, Harry realizes that he's very close. His next attempt should be a success.

So, once he has gotten another needle, Harry sits down to try again.

Without thinking twice about it, he simply starts his spell whilst picturing the needle he wants. And this time, Harry succeeds.

"Amusing, third time isn't the charm, it's the transfiguration." Harry mutters to himself, before raising his hand. After all, what is he supposed to do now?

Waiting for the professor, Harry turns to look at Montgomery's attempts. And what he sees really surprises him.

Montgomery isn't even trying to change his matchstick into a needle. He's somehow gotten his matchstick to transfigure into a toothpick, and he is currently using that to chase after a stubborn piece of food which appears to be stuck.

Hiding an amused smile, Harry turns around again only to come face to face with McGonagall.

"Well done Mr. Potter! 10 Points to Ravenclaw for successfully completing the assignment. Now if you have nothing to do, could you please try to transfigure the needle back into a matchstick?"

Nodding politely, Harry takes the needle back from McGonagall before picturing the matchstick he had before he had the needle.

Casting the spell, Harry is surprised to note that he achieves a complete success on his first try.

"Judging from your expression, Mr. Potter, you are surprised by the result of your spell. Allow me to explain. Mastering a new piece of magic is always difficult, however once you have done it once, it will grow progressively more easy every time you do it. Feel free to read ahead or occupy yourself otherwise, as long as you don't bother any of your fellow students. And take another five points for Ravenclaw for excellent retransfiguration." McGonagall explains before giving Harry the slightest hint of a smile.

And then she spots Montgomery using the assignment to relax and free himself of an annoying piece of food. Just like that, the hint of a smile is gone, and an angry lioness is in its place.

_And so Harry Potter had his first class at Hogwarts. He earned his House fifteen points, and Montgomery lost Ravenclaw ten of them. Harry didn't really care, that didn't mean that he wouldn't hold it over Montgomery, but the House Cup seemed like a rather pointless competition to Harry, seeing as he would be far to dependant of his fellow classmates to achieve anything._

_That, and then there was the class that would follow this class of Transfiguration. Because it was right then and there, that Harry Potter realized that Remus had been very right to warn him about Severus Snape. That man didn't like Harry Potter. He didn't like Harry Potter at all._

* * *

__**Done. Now then, for some answers to possible questions:**

**- Why all that stuff about how Harry was raised? - Developing his background. There was no credible way for me to explain this in-story, so I had cool, old voice do the honours.  
- Care of Magical Creatures in first year? - Seriously, are you going to wait with educating your students about creatures until third year, and not make it mandatory? It's still an optional class starting from third year. But during the first two years students get some basic education about Goblins, Centaurs, Vampires, Werewolves, Dwarves and similar creatures of near-human intelligence. Just to make sure that starting from your third year, you are theoretically capable of talking to any of the species without offending them and getting killed. After second year, the class moves back to what we know from canon.  
- Magical Theory by Dumbledore. What's up with that? - Yes... Well... I just think this should have been part of canon. Why waste entire hours of the other classes with professors who are specialists in their areas, but may not know all that much about Magical Theory, if you can have someone like Dumbledore do the job. I mean, there has got to be more to magic than waving a stick and saying some mumbo jumbo. Well, I think so at least. I mean, Harry Potter is a childrens' book, and that's fine, but I've grown up since first reading the books, and so my expectations have changed as well.  
- Dorms - Well we saw the Gryffindors having a five person dorm in canon Harry's year. I increased the number of students to an average of 80/year, with Harry's year having a measly 61 due to the war that was at it's peak during his year of birth. So, knowing that you would normally have 10 students per House, per year, per gender, I decided that dorms of that size wouldn't be cool, too impersonal and large. So I divided by two getting dorms of a maximum of five people.  
- Why do you write in present tense? - English isn't my first language and one of the main reasons behind me writing fanfiction is getting to practice my English on a regular basis.**

**Other questions? Feel free to ask.**

**Please leave a Review or PM, thanks for the reading, the favoriting, the following and of course for the previous reviews. See you all later.**


End file.
